Darkened Life
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Sequel to Deadly Duel. Yugioh & Hellsing Crossover. Bakura gets turned into a vampire. The Ryou guy, not the evil guy How long will it take him to master his new powers before someone tries to kill him? Rating has gone up. R&R.Upated! Chapter 24!
1. Chapter 1

Bakura: What have you done to me!  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Uh... Read and find out.   
  
Tea: I'd like to know.  
  
Dragonwhisperer: *Getting glared at by the two, one's more scary than the other * I'm in trouble. Oh well. As for you readers, -Telepathy- and (Thoughts). Oh yeah, and I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Seras: Are you going to say anything about us?  
  
Dragonwhisperer: *Sweat drops. Runs away. *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(This is probably the most boring day off I've ever had,) Seras thought as she walked down the street. It was just past noon, and she still had the rest of the day a head of her, and she had absolutely nothing to do. "Would a little excitement be too much?" she asked to no one.  
  
Suddenly she noticed something going on in front of her, some people stopping to watch a young man stumbling along the sidewalk. "Normally I would consider that weird myself," Seras said. She took a good look at him, and an old memory from years ago sprang to the surface of her mind. She knew that man, even if she couldn't quite put her finger on it.   
  
She watched him at a safe distance. There was something about him that made her know that she knew him, if she could only see his face, but that appeared to be facing the ground. Finally the man stumbled down a vacant alleyway.  
  
She went after him then, making her pursuit as discreet as possible. When she approached the alley, she peered around to make sure he was still walking, not hiding there waiting for someone to pass by so he could jump them. She saw him a few yards away, still stumbling along.   
  
(It's a little early for the drunks to start coming out,) Seras thought. That was how the man looked to her, walking wise. She walked slowly behind him, making sure that if he turned around at any given moment, she would have some place to hide. She watched as he neared at a shaded area by a building. He leaned against the wall, breathing hard.   
  
(He seems like he's in pain,) Seras thought.   
  
The man tried to start walking again, but stumbled and fell backwards. His back hit the wall and he slid down to the ground, unconscious.   
  
Seras gasped and ran over to him, forgetting any danger she might have been running into. As soon as she got up to him she knew he wasn't human, but she also remembered who he was.   
  
(After all these years,) she thought. (You come back to England now, and like this.) She moved his hairs back away from his face, and then whispered, "What happened to you, Bakura?"  
  
***  
  
His head pounded. He felt nauseous too. (It's exactly how a hangover is described,) he thought. (But I don't drink, I never have.)   
  
He was in a limbo of being conscious and unconscious at the same time. He could think a little, but he couldn't wake up. (I can't remember anything. First I'm walking home from Tea's place, and then I'm wandering around in the streets in more pain than I can remember.)   
  
He tried to open his eyes, but he was too weak. (What happened to me?) He heard a door open and someone walk in. (That's it, time to wake up!)   
  
He used his remaining strength, and his eyes snapped open. At first he thought he was in a bedroom, but then he noticed that the room was made of stone. He noticed to figures to his right move, and bolted up into a sitting position.   
  
An aging man stood next to a young woman. The woman was dressed in a sort of uniform. That's when he noticed a third person, standing in the back of the room, dressed mostly in red.   
  
"He's awake," the woman said.   
  
Bakura backed to his left, and met with a wall. He could feel his headache coming back, and the nausea, but he was too afraid to feel either of them.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked. "Who are you?"   
  
"He doesn't seem to remember you, Police Girl," the man in red said, amusement in his deep voice.   
  
"Very funny," the woman spat back at him. She turned to Bakura, "I know you don't remember me, it's been quite a few years since we've seen each other."   
  
"I don't know you," Bakura gasped. He scrambled to the other end of the bed and jumped out. "Who are you? Tell me."   
  
Just then the door to the room opened. A blonde woman with an air of power around her walked in. When she noticed him, a gun appeared out of nowhere and was pointed right at him.   
  
Bakura yelped in fear and backed into the wall.   
  
"Sir Integra," said the older man, "I don't think that's needed right now."   
  
The woman eyed Bakura for a few seconds, and then put her gun away. "A poor excuse for your kind."  
  
"What are talking about?" Bakura asked. He couldn't believe how hard he was shaking. First he wakes up not knowing where he was, and then some woman points a gun at him. This was definitely not his day.   
  
"Uh Bakura," the red headed woman said. "Perhaps you should sit down."  
  
"Tell me who you are first," Bakura said. "I won't do anything you ask until you do."   
  
"All right, all right," said the woman. "Calm down, you don't want to get all worked up in your condition."   
  
"Could you please answer my question?" Bakura asked again, trying to stop shaking.   
  
"Okay then," the woman replied calmly. "My name is Seras Victoria, does the name ring a bell at all?"   
  
Bakura thought for a moment, it did sound familiar. "It's familiar," Bakura answered.   
  
"My father knew your father, he was a police officer," the woman continued.   
  
(A police officer,) Bakura thought. He was trying to piece it together, surprising since his head pounded and he felt like he was about to lose whatever was left in his stomach.   
  
His father had known a police officer in London, but what did that have to do with anything? He remembered the man had a daughter, she looked like this woman, but she had blue eyes, this woman didn't.   
  
"Didn't you have blues eyes?" Bakura asked her.   
  
"Oh," Seras answered, "Well yes, but...something happened." She smiled at him, "Well, at least you remember me." She turned pointed to the older man, "This is Walter." The older man nodded to him. Seras then turned to the other woman, "This is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. She owns this place, so be respectful."  
  
Finally she turned to the man in red, "And this is Alucard."   
  
Alucard grinned at Bakura, "So, feeling a little better?"   
  
Bakura shook his head. He felt just as bad as before, worse now, since he had been standing up. He felt so horrible that he just wanted to die right there.   
  
"Now why would you want to do that?" Alucard asked.  
  
"Stay out of my head!" Bakura yelled at him. His mind being read was nothing new to him, being controlled by that spirit had been that and more.   
  
"Leave him alone Master," Seras said to Alucard.   
  
"Why did you just call him that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Because he's my master," Seras answered. "He made me who I am now." She noticed his confused expression through his pain. "I'm a vampire now, and you appear to be one too."   
  
"I'm a what?" Bakura asked, not believing what he heard.   
  
"You're a vampire Bakura," Seras answered.   
  
All Bakura could remember after that was shaking his head, and then passing out.  
  
***  
  
Dragonwhisperer: *Hiding in an empty room. * So, if you readers like this, or don't like this, review me anyway and tell me what you think. I know it's weird, but I just couldn't get it out of my head without writing it down, and now I just feel like putting it up. And now, before I get caught by you no who, I'm going to get this next chapter up too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonwhisperer: *Still hiding. * Okay, here's the next chapter. This'll be all for now, until I know what you guys think of this. Enjoy, I hope.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When he woke up again, his headache was subsiding and his nausea was nearly gone. He was hesitant to sit up, afraid that both would come back. He decided slowly was best, and sat up very slowly. When he was fully sitting up, the memories from when he was last awake came to mind.  
  
(She has to be joking,) Bakura thought. To be sure, he felt his eyeteeth. They were definitely longer, and poked his finger when he touched the tips of them. (Vampires are dead, which would mean I wouldn't have a pulse.)   
  
He felt his throat first, and felt nothing. (I hope I'm dreaming.) He felt his chest, and to his own shock, nothing. (I have to be dreaming! I have to be!) He pinched himself, hard. It hurt, and the realization began to sink in.   
  
(I can't believe it,) Bakura thought. (It's really true; I am a vampire.) For some reason, suicide was his first immediate thought, but then he thought better of it. (No, there has to be something that can be done to reverse this, there has to be.)   
  
He looked around. He had been put back into the bed he had woken up in before. He turned and swung his legs out of the bed and got to his feet. His head spun and he felt like he was going to be sick, but he held onto one of the bedposts to steady himself and waited until the nausea past.   
  
(I have to get out of here,) he thought. (I have to get back home, let the others know I'm all right. How long have I been gone?) He walked slowly to the door and opened it, only to be confronted with Seras.  
  
"Oh, you're awake again are you?" she asked. "I don't really know if you should be out of bed yet, but I definitely know that you shouldn't leave this room." She turned him around and gently pushed him back inside. "By the way that you're standing, I'd say you're feeling a little bit better."  
  
Bakura sat back down on the bed. "I guess. The headache's nearly gone, and I don't feel like I'm going to lose my stomach anymore either."   
  
"I don't think you'd have anything in there anyway," Seras said. "I don't think I have to tell you why."   
  
"Please tell me there's a way to reverse this?" Bakura asked hopefully.  
  
Seras shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. If there were, I'd have done it myself."   
  
Bakura held his head, "No, there has to be a way."   
  
Seras shook her head, "There isn't Bakura, I'm sorry, but you're stuck this way."   
  
"How did this happen?" Bakura whispered.   
  
Seras shrugged, "We have no idea. Master can look into your mind, but you were in such pain that he didn't."  
  
"Why was I in such pain?" Bakura asked.  
  
"You were suffering from the sudden change," Seras answered. "You're body was in complete health when you were changed, so you're normal body rebelled against it. Normally when a human is changed into a vampire they're weak of body or mind."  
  
"It makes some sense," Bakura muttered as he rubbed his temples. "It probably wouldn't to anyone who hasn't been through my schooling."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have a Master's degree in medicine," Bakura answered. "I only just graduated two months ago."  
  
"Wow," Seras said in awe. "That's certainly odd."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"A doctor who's a vampire," Seras said. "You definitely won't be allowed in an operating room."   
  
"I work in pediatrics," Bakura muttered.   
  
"With all the little kids?" Seras asked. Bakura nodded, "Aw, how cute."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just remembered how you were when you're little sister was around."  
  
"Oh," Bakura blushed. "Yeah, well..."   
  
"Were you hoping for fatherhood in you future?" Seras asked.  
  
"I was," Bakura answered. "There goes that hope down the drain."   
  
"I'm sorry," Seras said.   
  
Bakura shook his head, "Ah forget it. I don't even know if my fiancŽ will except me back."  
  
"FiancŽ?" Seras asked. "You're engaged?"  
  
"I don't know any more," Bakura sighed. "I might as well be classified as dead."   
  
"Don't talk like that," Seras said.   
  
"How do you expect them to find me here?" Bakura asked.   
  
Seras thought for a moment. "Do your friends and family have the internet?" Bakura nodded. "Hang on a sec, I'll be right back" She bolted out of the room.  
  
"Wonder what she has planned?" Bakura asked aloud. He lay back down on the bed and covered his eyes with his hand. "What am I going to do?" He thought about leaving without saying anything, but then he thought about what Seras had said, about him being weak because of his transformation.   
  
(Just when I thought I had something good happening in my life something else happens that screws it all up.) He groaned and rolled to his left side. (I wonder what Seras has planned?) He shook his head and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would overcome him and he would wake up and it would all be a really bad dream.  
  
***   
  
It wasn't. He woke up to find Seras shaking him, "What?" he asked, still drowsy.   
  
"I asked Walter if you could use his computer to contact you family and friends," Seras answered. "He agreed to let you, but not for long, I hope you can type quickly."   
  
Bakura stared at her, "You're going to let me contact them?"  
  
"Yes." Seras answered smiling.   
  
Bakura felt so relieved, but what if they don't believe that he was there? He shook his head, banishing the thought. "Where is it?"  
  
"Follow me," Seras answered.   
  
Bakura got to his feet, relieved that his head didn't spin. He followed Seras out of the room and down a dark hallway. "Are we in a dungeon?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," Seras answered.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Seras, answered. They got to a flight of stairs and headed up. From there they reached a large entry way inside a building. Walter was waiting for them.   
  
"Normally I don't allow other people to use my things," Walter said. "But since this is an emergency, I'm willing to make an exception."   
  
"Thank you," Bakura replied.   
  
Walter nodded and led them up a large staircase. They reached a room full of books, and one lone computer. "I'm sure you know how to access your own screen name and email address?"   
  
Bakura nodded, he had down it several times before. Walter got him online and left Bakura to do the rest on his own. (Something's telling me that I'm not well liked,) Bakura thought to himself.   
  
He sent out all of his emails, six in all, and the turned back to Walter so the man could sign off. "All I have to hope for now is if they believe me or not."   
  
"Cross your fingers that they do," Seras said as she crossed her fingers. "I'll cross me eyes too for good measures." She did so.   
  
Walter chuckled, "I'd like to see you walk like that."   
  
Seras stuck her tongue out, "Well at least I'm being optimistic."   
  
"To me it looks like you're being silly," Bakura said.   
  
"Are you finished in here?" They all turned around to see Integra standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Walter said, "We just finished." He turned to Bakura, "We'll check in a few hours to see if you have any replies." Bakura nodded and Seras led him out and back to the dungeons.  
  
"Why does it seem that Walter and Integra don't like me?"   
  
"It does?" Seras asked. "Well, Integra's always like that, and I can never tell with Walter."   
  
Bakura sighed and plopped back down on the bed. "Where's your room?"  
  
"Next door," Seras answered. "So if you need anything just knock." She left the room.   
  
Bakura lay back on his bed. (Lovely, now I have to wait.)  
  
***  
  
Dragonwhisperer: *Still in hiding. * Okay, that's chapter two. Guess I found a good hiding spot, they haven't found me yet, surprisingly. As for that engagement, refer back to Deadly Duel for Bakura's love life, you'll get it then. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonwhisperer: *Still hiding. * I can't believe they haven't found me yet. Oh well, it's good for me. Well, I've gotten good reviews; so more chapters are coming up. You know what they disclaimer is, so I'm not even going to write it.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bakura apparently had fallen asleep again, since he found himself being shaken awake by Seras, again.  
  
"Wake up Bakura," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up.  
  
"You have like five replies," Seras answered.   
  
"Huh?" Bakura asked stupidly, and then he remembered. Seras led his back to the room with the computer and he read the mail he had.   
  
His first reaction was relief. They had all believed him, and to his great joy, his father was planning a trip to London, including everyone.   
  
"They're coming here," Bakura said, "To London anyway." Then it hit him. He hadn't told then about his change. "What am I going to do?" he asked after he had told Seras.  
  
"Tell them the truth," Seras answered. "You can't hide it from them, not for long if you try."   
  
"One of my friends will realize of difference right away," Bakura said.   
  
"How?" Seras asked.   
  
"Would you believe me if I said he was the reincarnation of a five thousand year old pharoh from ancient Egypt?"   
  
"If I hadn't been through all I have been," Seras said, "I probably wouldn't. But I guess now I have to believe you."   
  
"He'll be mad at me for telling you that," Bakura said as he got to his feet.  
  
"When are they planning on coming?" Seras asked.   
  
"They want to be here a day after tomorrow," Bakura answered. "I still don't know how long I've been gone."   
  
"I guess you'll find out when they get here," Seras said.   
  
Bakura sighed and stretched, hearing his back crack. "What time is it?"  
  
"Going on eight," Seras answered. "I'll be on duty soon, so you'll be stuck in your room for the rest of the night."   
  
"Oh how tragic," Bakura muttered as they headed back to the dungeons. "I feel like going back to sleep anyway."  
  
"You've slept for eight hours already," Seras said.   
  
Bakura shrugged, "Oh well." He was trying to sound cheery, but inside he was lost in a void of fear and depression.   
  
They got to their rooms and Bakura went into his, waving good night to Seras before closing the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and wondered what would happen when everyone arrived. (I wouldn't be surprised if my parents called me a monster, Tea calls me a monster and dumps me, and everyone else will be too afraid to come near me.) He lay back and closed his eyes. (Guess I won't find out for another two days.)   
  
He then heard a bang outside his room and shot to his feet. He didn't know what it was, but an odd curiosity in him wanted to find out. He opened his door a crack and peeked out.   
  
Seras was carrying something quite large out of her room, and had apparently hit the side of the door jam accidentally.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Huh?" Seras asked. "Oh, my Halcanon."  
  
"Canon?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," Seras answered.  
  
"How can you lift that thing?"  
  
"A vampire has strength beyond those of any human," Seras answered. She held out the canon, "Here, give it a try."   
  
"You're joking right?" Bakura asked. Seras shook her head and held out the canon again. "All right, but if I drop it it's not my fault." He took it in both hands, and Seras released her hold. "This has to be some sort of a joke!"  
  
Seras laughed, "Nope, no joke." She giggled at the look on her friend's face. She watched as he blinked at the gun, and then held it in only one hand. "Weird huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Bakura whispered dumbly. He wanted to see how far he could go before he came close to dropping the thing. He held the thing horizontal in his left hand, uncurling one finger at a time until he held it up by only two fingers. He rolled the thing out completely on his two fingers so it no longer rested on his palm. "Okay if I go anymore I'm going to drop it and break it." He gave back to Seras.  
  
The woman laughed, "You can be very silly."  
  
"So can you," Bakura replied.  
  
"I have to go now," Seras said. "Try and keep in your room for the majority of the time, okay?" Bakura nodded and she walked off.  
  
Bakura went back to his room and lay back down on his bed. (This is going to be different.)  
  
***   
  
The next morning, Bakura woke up looking up and the top of the four-poster bed. He sat up quickly, forgetting where he was for the moment. He shook his head and remembered where he was. He checked his watch, he had changed the time on it when Seras had told him what time it was, and it now read seven a.m.   
  
(Aren't vampires supposed to sleep at this time?) He wondered. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore, and wondered if Seras was back.   
  
He got out of bed and leaned against the bedpost, his head spinning. (Will this ever stop?) He wondered. When the spinning stopped he stood there for a few minutes. He felt empty, like he was an empty shell that could walk.   
  
He sat down at the table in his room and rested his head on his arms. (What will I do? Will I ever be able to go back home to everyone else?) He sighed and closed his eyes. (How does Seras see me? Her eyes used to be blue, now they're red, are mine red?)   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at his watch. By getting it in the light just right, he could make it act as a mirror so he could see himself in it. He got it reflecting, and red eyes that were his were staring back at him in his reflection. (Damn! Talk about a how new profile.)   
  
He groaned, but didn't get up. He didn't feel like moving anymore, he didn't see the point.   
  
Suddenly a knock came on his door, and then Seras opened. "Hey, you okay?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.   
  
"Seras I've been held up in this room for the past few days," Bakura answered. "It's not that I'm bored, I'm just tired of seeing these same few walls ever minute I'm here."   
  
"Well that's why I came," Seras said. Bakura then noticed she was not in her uniform, but normal clothing. "I was thinking about taking you outside for a change. You know, walk around, maybe see a movie or something, do something that'll get us away from the manor for a little while and be able to do something like normal humans."   
  
"Normal humans?" Bakura snorted, "That's a thing of the past."  
  
"So?" Seras asked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, it'll do you some good."   
  
"Whatever," Bakura muttered as he followed her out.   
  
They got to the entry way and Seras handed him some sunglasses. "We maybe able to go outside like normal humans," she said, "but our eye color attracts a bit of attention."  
  
"How could it not?" Bakura asked as he put the glasses on and they both left the manor.   
  
***  
  
Outside was cloudy, but it wasn't cold. They left the gates of the manor and proceeded down the street.   
  
"So," Seras said, "What do you want to do?"   
  
Bakura shrugged. "I don't know; it's been years since I've been here, so I don't know what's around anymore."  
  
Seras sighed, "Well, not much has changed is all I can tell you. You want to go see a movie?"  
  
"Is that all you can think of?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well there's really neat movie out that I want to see," Seras giggled, "But I haven't had anyone to go with."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure," Bakura muttered.  
  
"No really," Seras replied.  
  
"All right," Bakura said, "But don't expect me to be paying for much, I don't have much money on me." He seemed to be smiling.  
  
The movie was a little boring to Bakura, but Seras seemed to enjoy it. After the movie, Seras dragged him around the town, talking and showing him a few things that had changed.   
  
"You're awfully quiet," Seras said. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm a vampire," Bakura whispered, "How can I be all right?"  
  
"Hey I'm one too you know," Seras retorted, "What do you have to say to that?"  
  
Bakura was silent for a moment, but then he said, "No comment."   
  
Seras laughed, "Oh well." She looked at him; he still seemed so depressed. She sighed, knowing that her efforts to cheer him up were all in vain.  
  
"I'm sorry Seras," Bakura said suddenly.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you've been trying to make me feel better, but this isn't going to be an easy adjustment. How long did it take you to get used to this?"  
  
Seras thought for a moment, "I can't remember, but then again, I chose this life."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it was either this or death," Seras answered, "I wasn't ready to die, so I chose this path."  
  
"Some people would call that cowardice," Bakura replied. "Not that I'm saying that you're coward or anything."   
  
"I know," Seras said. "But you do have a point there, some people would say that." She sighed, "Well, maybe we should go back, since there really isn't anything else to do." Bakura nodded and they headed back.  
  
***  
  
Dragonwhisperer: No, Seras and Bakura were not going out on a date. Don't forget, Bakura's engaged.   
  
Bakura: *Banging open door, * Found you!"  
  
Dragonwhisperer: *Gulps * Heh- heh, hey Bakura. Wh-what's up?   
  
Bakura: *Coming forward, looking very scary. *  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Wait! If you kill me you won't know what happens to you.  
  
Bakura: *Stops. * Hmm, guess you'll be my hostage then.  
  
Dragonwhisperer: What?   
  
*Until next chapter. * 


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonwhisperer: *Bound with rope * Is this really necessary?  
  
Bakura: Oh yes, very necessary.  
  
Tea: No getting of this one.  
  
Seras: Who is this person?  
  
Tea & Bakura: No one.  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Hey!  
  
Tea: Oh quiet, we're not hurting you. As all of you readers know, Dragonwhisperer does not own us, therefore these changes are not permanent.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
That evening, Bakura was on his own, since Seras had to work.   
  
(I wonder what will happen when everyone gets here tomorrow?) Bakura thought as he lounged on his bed.  
  
-You'll find out now won't you? - Came a cold evil voice.  
  
-Who? -  
  
-Who do you think stupid? - Came the voice again. -Don't tell me you forgot about me after all these years. I am still here. -  
  
-But, - Bakura stammered mentally, -you went into hibernation, sort of. Only something else more powerful than you could wake you from it. -  
  
-Well apparently something did, - said the spirit. -I must tell you though; it's rather a surprise that something did wake me. -  
  
(What could it have been?) Bakura thought to himself.   
  
Suddenly a freezing cold zapped through him, and his vision went red and black for a second, and then it all vanished like it had never happened. Bakura sat up quickly, just as the spirit yelled at him. -What the hell did you do that for? -  
  
-I thought it was you, - Bakura answered.   
  
-It wasn't me you moron, - the spirit snapped.   
  
-Then what was it? - Bakura asked.  
  
-I don't know! - The spirit yelled.   
  
Bakura shook his head. If that hadn't been the spirit, then what was it? -It seemed, like Alucard. -  
  
-What are you mumbling about? -   
  
-Do you even know what happened to me? -  
  
-What did you get yourself into? -  
  
-I didn't get myself into anything! - Bakura yelled at him. He actually surprised himself; he had never done that before. -Guess you haven't been awake very long have you? -  
  
-Shut up, - the spirit spat. -Out with it then. -   
  
-You just told me to shut up, - Bakura reminded him, actually having fun messing with him.   
  
-Just tell me! - The spirit yelled.   
  
-Grumpy, - Bakura said. -Fine, your host is no longer human. -   
  
-What do you mean? - The spirit asked.   
  
-I'm not human anymore, - Bakura answered. -Do you not comprehend those words? -  
  
-Explain it to me you worthless human! -  
  
-Worthless am I? - Bakura asked. -I thought you needed me to survive, isn't that right? - He heard the spirit growl. -And as for me not being a human anymore, well, it's true, sort of. -  
  
-What do you mean 'sort of'? -   
  
-Well, in literal terms, I'm dead. -  
  
-What! But, you're still moving? -   
  
-What besides a mummy can move? -  
  
-Just tell me! And this time I'll say dead human! -  
  
-Fine, - Bakura said, grinning mentally, making sure his fangs were clear to the spirit, -I'm a vampire. -   
  
-You're a what?! - The spirit asked.  
  
-Just what I said, - Bakura answered. -That might have been what woke you up, my transformation into a vampire. It wasn't a pleasant experience if I do say so myself. -  
  
-Oh pity to you, - the spirit said sarcastically.   
  
-Hmm, - Bakura thought, -maybe I should tell Seras you're awake, I did tell her about you and what you did to me. -  
  
-Who's she? - The spirit asked.   
  
-An old friend, - Bakura answered. -By the way we're in England. -   
  
-How did you get here? -  
  
-I'm still trying to figure that out. -   
  
-Now you know why I call you a moron, - the spirit muttered.   
  
-Shut up, - Bakura retorted, very annoyed at the spirit. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. The spirit's presence let Bakura's mind, and Bakura said, "Come in."  
  
Walter opened the door. "You have an email, you may want to read. It may have something to do about tomorrow."  
  
Bakura nodded and followed Walter back to the room where the computer was. The mail was from his father, saying he had gotten an unexpected call about a dig site in Hong Kong. It also said that Kiyo had gotten sick so his mother couldn't come either.   
  
"Please don't let this whole thing be bad news," Bakura muttered as he scrolled down to the next paragraph. This one did have some good news. His father said that his friends were still coming, and the he had told them to go because they wanted someone to go and make sure that Bakura was all right. Bakura sighed and deleted the letter when he was finished reading it. "Well that changes things," Bakura muttered.   
  
"Something wrong?" Walter asked.  
  
"My parents can't come," Bakura said as he got up. "My friends are still coming though, which is one good thing." He made his way back to his room, pleased that he remembered the way back.   
  
-So they're coming here? - The spirit asked as soon as they were inside.   
  
-What's it to you? -Bakura asked. The spirit didn't reply, and it's presence faded again. (I wonder why he hasn't tried taking control of me?) Bakura wondered.   
  
He sighed and plopped down on his bed. (I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow.)   
  
***  
  
The next morning, Bakura was so nervous that he was up at dawn and pacing his room to keep himself occupied. He knew if he talked the spirit of his ring he would just get annoyed, so he completely banished that idea as soon as it came to his mind.   
  
"Their plane won't even be in until five o'clock this afternoon," Bakura muttered. "I have all day until then."  
  
Seras poked her head in at around eight o'clock. "When we you up?" she asked him.  
  
"Five thirty," Bakura answered.   
  
"They're not supposed to be here until this afternoon," Seras said.  
  
"I know that," Bakura mumbled as he sat down on his bed. "I'm just nervous. What will they say?"  
  
"You'll find out when they get here," Seras said. "You know," she decided to change the subject, "you're going to have to eat soon."  
  
"But-?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I know not eat literally," Seras interrupted. She opened the door with her foot and carried her chair in from her room and set it down. "Catch," she said as she tossed something to him.   
  
Bakura saw what it was two seconds before he was about to catch it, and pulled his hand away and let it land on his bedspread. "I don't think so!" He glared at the blood package that Seras also held.   
  
"Yes you will," Seras said as she sat down his her chair. "Even if I have to force it down your throat, I'll make sure you drink it. All of it."   
  
Bakura glared at her, "Why should I?"  
  
"You won't change," Seras answered. "You'll stay just like you are. If you bite someone though, then you will change. You'll only be able to go out at night. That's all I can really tell you. The rest will probably be things you won't want to hear."   
  
"I won't ask then." He sighed and tossed the blood pack onto the table, and then got his feet.   
  
As he sat down in his chair, Seras said, "I started you out on type B, I thought type A might a be a bit too strong for you."   
  
"Whatever," Bakura mumbled.   
  
This was not a pleasant experience either. After several taunts and a few threats from Seras, Bakura finally took his first swallow, and it made his stomach churn.   
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Bakura gasped after he swallowed.   
  
"You haven't consumed a thing in nearly three days," Seras said. "Of course you'll feel that way. Now, keep drinking."  
  
"You're not," Bakura pointed out.  
  
Seras tore off the tip of the built in straw and put in her mouth, making Bakura eat his words. "Continue," she said, the straw still in her mouth.   
  
Bakura groaned and did as he was told, to his own displeasure.   
  
When they were finally finished; Bakura still felt like retching, but he didn't.  
  
"You'll get used to it," Seras said as she patted him on the shoulder and carried her chair out.   
  
Right when she walked out, she nearly walked into Walter. "Oh, sorry Walter."  
  
"Quite all right," Walter said, but he wasn't alone. Two people, a man and a woman stood behind him.   
  
"Who are?" Seras asked.  
  
"Acquaintances of Bakura's," Walter answered.   
  
"Oh," Seras said.   
  
The woman smiled at her, but the man seemed rather bored. "Ignore my brother," she whispered. "He's a little mad at me at the moment."   
  
"Uh," Seras muttered, but nodded anyway. She went to her room and closed the door.   
  
"He's in here," Walter said as he pointed to the door.   
  
The woman poked her head into the room. Bakura was still sitting at the table, his head resting on his arms, his eyes closed.   
  
"Hmm," the woman had an idea. She turned back to her brother and whispered into his ear. The man's bored expression changed to that of being interested, and then he got a glint of amusement in his eyes and laughed a little.   
  
"All right, but if he gets mad at me I'm saying it was all your idea," the man said.   
  
"It was though," the woman pointed. Walter raised an eyebrow and the woman smiled. "You'll see." She and her brother walked quietly into the room.   
  
Bakura didn't hear them. They came right up next to him, and the man pulled a rod out of his belt loop and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Bakura: I hate you.  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Why?  
  
Bakura: One: Because you did this to me. Two: Because you brought those two into the picture!  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Oh, okay... Can you untie me now?  
  
Tea & Bakura & Seras: No.   
  
*Until next chapter. Review and say what you think. * 


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonwhisperer: *Still trying to get out of ropes * Eh-heh.  
  
Bakura: Maybe I should just bite you.  
  
Dragonwhisperer: But what good would that do you?  
  
Bakura: *Glares at her *  
  
Tea: *Sighs * Guess I get to do the disclaimer. Dragonwhisperer doesn't own Hellsing or Yugioh.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bakura felt the tap on his shoulder. He wanted to ignore it, but something told him to open his eyes, so he did. He looked to his left, where the tap had come from, and two familiar people were standing there.   
  
It didn't hit him right away who they were, but when it did, he nearly flung himself backwards out of his chair.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he asked as tried to keep himself from falling.   
  
"I saw what happened," the woman said. "I knew it would be best for you to see some familiar faces as soon as possible."   
  
"Thanks for the thought," Bakura replied. He couldn't believe he was standing in this dungeon like room in England with Ishizu and Marik Ishtar standing in front of him.   
  
"The only reason I'm here is because Ishizu fooled me," Marik grumbled. "She said we were coming here on vacation."  
  
"Oh it's so horrible," Bakura smirked sarcastically. "Much worse than my situation," he added.   
  
"You're in a wonderful mood," Marik said.   
  
"Shut up," Bakura muttered. Marik glared at him, but said nothing.   
  
"Before you two go at each other's throats," Ishizu said, and then glanced at Bakura. "No pun intended; I would like to know what Bakura plans to do about this."   
  
Bakura shook his head, "I have no idea what I'm going to do," he said.   
  
"You'll figure something out," Ishizu said. "I know it."   
  
Bakura sighed, "Of course you do, you have the power to do so."   
  
Ishizu smiled, "Good, I'm glad you remember that."  
  
"You gave quite a demonstration," Bakura said, "How could anyone forget that?"  
  
Ishizu smiled. "So, your friends will be here soon?"  
  
"Not until five," Bakura answered. He swallowed, trying to get the coppery taste out of his mouth. He suddenly hit himself in the head for being rude, and offered his chair to Ishizu.  
  
"Why thank you," Ishizu said as shook took the offered seat.   
  
"What about me?" Marik asked.  
  
"You're standing on it," Bakura answered as he sat down on his bed. Marik glared at him, and then smugly sat down on the floor. "So am I the only reason you're here?" Bakura asked after a few minutes.   
  
Ishizu shook her head. "No. Well, you were in the first place, but once we got here, I figured we could use an actual vacation for once." She glanced at her brother, whom grunted in annoyance.   
  
Bakura smirked, "Maybe once everyone else gets here I'll tour you. Seras should come with; she knows the place better than I do, since I haven't been here in eight years."   
  
"That's quite some time," Ishizu said.   
  
"You two certainly look like foreigners." Alucard had appeared silently, leaning causally against the wall.  
  
Marik got to his feet quickly, but Bakura spoke first. "They're friends of mine Alucard, leave them alone."   
  
"How did you come to know two Egyptians?" Alucard asked.  
  
"I'm the reincarnation of a five thousand year old thief," Bakura answered. "The thief was from ancient Egypt." He got an idea, "Why don't I introduce you?"  
  
Alucard looked interested, even with the glasses on.   
  
"How?" Marik asked, but Ishizu silenced him by a raise of her hand.   
  
Bakura took his ring out from under his clothes, and then tossed it to the floor. "Show yourself."   
  
The points on the ring pointed upward, and the image that looked a lot like him, appeared life size above the ring. "What do you want?" The spirit asked.   
  
"Turn around," Bakura answered.   
  
To his surprise, the spirit turned around to see Alucard. "Who's he?"  
  
"A vampire," Bakura answered.   
  
"Like he has to worry about that," Marik grumbled.  
  
The spirit glanced at Marik, and then recognized him. "Perhaps I should figure out a way to control my host again," he said. "Then I'll be able to get my revenge on you for tricking me."  
  
"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon," Bakura interrupted him. "You've tried controlling me, I know you have. That coldness and the red and black that clouded my vision that one time, that was you trying to control me again, wasn't it?"  
  
The spirit grumbled, not looking at him, nor did he answer.  
  
"I'm right then," Bakura said. "Well at least that answers one of my questions."   
  
"Bakura," Ishizu said, "I believe you still haven't told exactly who this uh, man, is. What did you call him, Alucard?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind knowing myself," the spirit grumbled. "You didn't answer me when I asked before anyway."   
  
Bakura sighed, "I think Alucard can introduce himself."  
  
Alucard smirked, "Quite true." He turned his gaze to the three he didn't know, even though they couldn't tell he had because of the glasses. "I am Alucard, I'm one of the original undead, one of the first vampires ever to be created."  
  
"I think that's enough," Marik mumbled, not liking the sound of this being at all.   
  
Alucard laughed, "What's the matter human? Scared?"  
  
Marik glared at Alucard, but didn't reply.   
  
Bakura smirked, but then felt something odd, but he didn't know what it was.  
  
Alucard sensed the same thing when Bakura did, and he knew what it was. He yelled at Ishizu and Marik, "Get out!"   
  
Ishizu got to her feet just as Bakura clutched his head. She reached for him, but Marik yanked her back. "What's happening?" She asked.   
  
Alucard watched as Bakura's body jerked and he continued to hold his head. He wanted to get the humans out, but somehow the scene in front of them held them transfixed.   
  
Finally Bakura stopped, but when he looked up, Alucard snapped back into reality. The young man's gentle looking exterior had vanished, and to put it simply, he looked plainly demonic. Alucard grabbed Marik and Ishizu and threw them and the door and shut it, just as Bakura attacked.  
  
***  
  
Ishizu's whole body shook, "What just happened?"  
  
"I don't know," her brother answered.   
  
They could hear crashes in the room, and the sound of bodies colliding with the walls or furniture. They heard several growls too, from whom they couldn't identify.  
  
Seras came out of her room when the crashes began, "What's going on?" she demanded.  
  
"We're not sure," Ishizu answered. "Suddenly Bakura looked demonic, and Alucard threw us out of the room."   
  
Seras gritted her teeth, thinking about what to do.   
  
***  
  
Back inside the bedroom, Alucard and Bakura were finally at a stand off. -I don't what to kill the kid, - Alucard thought, -but id I don't figure out some way to snap him back to his normal self, I'm going to have to. -  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Alucard chanced a look and stared at the spirit of the ring.   
  
"Try and get the ring around his neck," the spirit said, "Then that way I can get into his mind and maybe get the real guy back in control."   
  
Alucard glanced back at Bakura, but the new vampire didn't look like it was ready to attack again, yet. Alucard backed up until he was in the corner where the ring was. He picked it up, keeping his eyes on Bakura the whole time.   
  
He suddenly charged at Bakura. He hopped to catch the kid off guard, so he could catch him easily.   
  
Not so. Bakura caught onto the simple strategy and dodged him. But Alucard was faster. He got Bakura in a headlock, slipped the ring on, and let him go.  
  
The effect was immediate. The spirit was keeping his word by getting the real Bakura back into the driver's seat. After a few agonizingly slow minutes, the process was over.   
  
Bakura was breathing hard, not sure about what had just happened. "What happened," he asked, wanting to get his suspicions confirmed.   
  
"Something," Alucard replied, "took over you."  
  
Bakura leaned against the wall. "Great, what if it happens again?"  
  
Alucard smirked, "Looks like I've got some work to do."  
  
***  
  
The room was a mess. The table was upturned, every thing that had been on it scattered all over the floor. The chair was in tacked, even though it was upside down on top of the canopy of the four-poster bed.   
  
Bakura sat down against the wall as Alucard allowed the others back inside.   
  
"What exactly happened?" Seras asked.   
  
Alucard explained as Ishizu went over to Bakura. "I wasn't expecting something like this to happen," she said.  
  
"You think I was?" Bakura asked.   
  
***  
  
Alucard left, leaving the four of them to clean up the room. They had just finished when Walter and Integra came in.   
  
"Alucard just finished telling us what happened," Integra said. "If it happens again, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to make you into a pile of vampire dust."   
  
Bakura gulped, but nodded anyway. (If I don't take the ring off,) he thought, (it shouldn't happen again, I hope.)  
  
Walter looked at his watch, which read almost noon. "We still have a while until you friends get here," he said to Bakura. "Try and stay sane until then."   
  
Bakura glared at the butler, but said nothing. The two left and Bakura sat down on his bed with a sigh. "Man, neither of those two seem to like me."   
  
"Don't worry about it," Seras said. "Sir Integra didn't like me for the longest time."   
  
"But did you go nuts?" Bakura asked.  
  
Seras thought for a moment, "Not like what you did."  
  
Bakura groan, "That makes me feel better," he muttered sarcastically.   
  
Ishizu sighed, "Well, I hate to say it, but I think it's time for us to leave." Bakura looked at her, "There's nothing my brother and I can do right now."  
  
Bakura nodded, "Guess not."  
  
Seras got to her feet. "I'll walk you out."  
  
***  
  
Dragonwhisperer: *Now gagged *  
  
Bakura: I really should bite her.  
  
Alucard: I thought that was rather amusing.  
  
Seras: You think anything that has to do with you and a fight with another vampire amusing.  
  
Alucard: *Grins *  
  
Reviews please. Sorry the updating is taking so long. 


	6. chapter 6

Dragonwhisperer: *Free of gag * Oh, wow, I actually found time to make a new chapter.  
  
Bakura: What a surprise.  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Hey, nothing happens in this chapter, well, nothing that could kill you.  
  
Bakura: Why do I not like the sound of that?  
  
Dragonwhisperer: You'll find out. By the way, I don't own any of the characters from Hellsing or Yugioh.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bakura was pacing nervously when four o'clock came and Walter and Seras came to get him so they could go to the airport.   
  
"Ready?" Seras asked.  
  
"No," Bakura answered. "But I have to go anyway." Seras nodded, and the three of them left the mansion.   
  
Took them twenty minutes to get to the airport, which left them with forty minutes to loiter around. Seras tried to lighten Bakura's mood, but whatever she tried he just shrugged and stared off into space.   
  
Walter merely stood there and watched as each attempt Seras gave was shot down. He smirked though when Bakura made a face at one of Seras comments about when she and Walter were annihilating ghouls in the mansion, and how much she had first hated her Halcannon.  
  
"You don't seem to be having any luck in boosting his spirits," Walter said finally to Seras.  
  
"I don't see you trying," Seras mumbled.   
  
"Don't waste your time trying to lighten my mood," Bakura muttered. "I'm just nervous about everyone coming here, and how they'll react to me."  
  
"You can't control how they'll react," Seras said. "And you really don't have a choice either, so whatever happens will happen, and they'll just have to face it."   
  
Bakura sighed and checked his watch, the flight would arrive in ten minutes, or so he thought.  
  
The P.A. speakers cracked and a male voice came on, "All incoming five o'clock flights will be between an hour and two hours late due to weather problems and mechanical defaults."  
  
"Mechanical defaults?" Bakura asked a loud.  
  
"Probably technical difficulties before they took off," Walter said. "I did read that there was a small storm coming off the coast in the direction they're coming from, but even a small storm could mean delay for a flight."   
  
"Wonderful," Bakura groaned. "We can't leave because we don't know when their flight's going to arrive, and if we do leave and they arrive while we're gone, they'll have no idea what to do."  
  
"Looks like we have to wait then," Seras said.   
  
Walter sighed and went to find a phone so he could call Integra and tell her about the complications. When he came back he said, "Sir Integra is not pleased. If your friends' flight doesn't come in after half an hour, she's coming down and will personally give them a piece of her mind when they arrive."  
  
  
"Uh-oh," Seras said.   
  
"Oh please come in soon," Bakura whined as he looked out the window.   
  
***  
  
They didn't come soon. After an hour, longer than Integra said she was going to wait, the woman arrived at the airport, not happy.  
  
"This is taking too long," she said. "If these friends of yours don't show up soon, Walter and Seras are coming back to the manor with me. You'll have to get back with your friends on you own."  
  
Bakura didn't like the sound of that, but nodded anyway.   
  
After another half an hour, Integra said, "That's enough, Walter, Seras, lets go."  
  
Seras sighed, reluctant to go, but she had no choice. Before she left, she turned to Bakura. "Here," she held out a small handgun to him. "Hide this, I don't like leaving you alone without any sort of protection on you."  
  
Bakura nodded and hid it in his belt, covering it with his jacket.   
  
"Use it only if you have no other way out," Seras said, and followed Integra and Walter out of the airport.  
  
Bakura sighed and looked out the window, praying that the plane would come in soon.  
  
***   
  
It was not there soon. Bakura sat there for another hour and still the plan didn't show up. He had been waiting there for three hours, and still, after all that time the plan hadn't shown up.   
  
(Are they even going to get here tonight?) Bakura wondered as he checked his watch. It was after seven, and it getting dark outside very fast. (Come on; get here please.)   
  
He was tired, he wanted to just go back to the manor and sleep, but he couldn't leave, not until his friends got there. He groaned and re-settled himself in the chair he sat in. Rubbed his eyes with one hand, and left it there. He closed his eyes, thinking he would only keep them closed for a few minutes, but he was wrong.   
  
***  
  
The plane finally showed up after eight o'clock. All the passengers were eager to get off, but there were all exhausted too.   
  
"That's the last time I'm using that airline service," Joey groaned as they entered the airport through the tunnel. "Now we just have to find Bakura."  
  
"That's easy," Tristan said, "Look for someone with long white hair."   
  
"He's over there," Yugi said as he pointed to his right, covering a yawn with his other hand.   
  
"Is he sleeping?" Tea asked, using her will power from rushing over to him.   
  
"Lets see," Joey said. He pulled a package of peanuts out of his pocket from the flight and threw it at Bakura.   
  
***  
  
Bakura was really asleep, but his new vampire alertness was always working. He sensed the object flying at him, and raised his hand and caught it, waking up as he caught it.   
  
"Nice try Joey," he grumbled as he checked his watch. "Guess I did fall asleep," he said when he saw the time.  
  
"Then how did you catch that?" Joey asked as they approached.   
  
"Don't ask," Bakura answered as he tossed the package back to him and got to his feet. "Come on," he groaned, "Lets go get your bags."   
  
They made there way to baggage pickup, and while they waited, Bakura called Seras to tell her that everyone was there.  
  
"How many people are with you?" she asked, "Including yourself?"  
  
"Five," Bakura answered.   
  
"I'll see if I can get a transport to you that can fit all of that," Seras said.  
  
"Preferably a van," Bakura said, and whispered, "Not a military transporter."   
  
Seras laughed, "Yes I know. Walter will be there in half an hour at most."  
  
"Great," Bakura grumbled, "More waiting." He hung up the pay phone and went back to the others. Joey and Tristan's bags still hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"They better not have lost them," Joey mumbled.   
  
"Just keep your mouth quiet about it and they'll get here," Bakura said as he walked up. "Our ride won't be here for another half an hour anyway, so there's no rush."   
  
"Great," Yugi groaned, "More waiting."  
  
"That's what I said," Bakura said. He was glad a lot of the lights were not on around them, it kept his eye color seemingly brown, and so it hid the new red.   
  
They stood there for a few minutes, and then Bakura felt someone approaching, someone dangerous, to him at least. He didn't feel he would be a danger to his friends, and slunk out of sight without them realizing it.   
  
A minute after a had hidden himself in a dark corner where he could watch, an immensely tall man, taller than Alucard, walked up to the baggage conveyer. What made him stand out besides his height was a large cross that hung around his neck.   
  
"Good evening children," the priest said.   
  
Bakura watched as his friends bowed to the priest respectfully.  
  
"Good evening father," Tea said respectfully.   
  
"Slow baggage recovery?" the priest asked as he picked up his bag.   
  
"Yeah," Joey grumbled. "And our flight was in really late."  
  
"How unfortunate," the priest said as two suitcases fell from the chute.  
  
"There they are," Joey said as he and Tristan picked them off the conveyer belt.   
  
"Now where did Bakura go?" Tea asked. "Not a good time for him to wander off."  
  
"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom," Joey suggested, "He did sit there for three hours."   
  
"Still," Tea said, "Bad time for him to wander off, and he could have at least told us."  
  
"Would you like me to wait here with you until he returns?" the priest asked Tea.  
  
"Oh no," Tea answered, "I have three body guard already," she teased.  
  
The priest chuckled, "Very true." He nodded to them, "Good night then, God Bless you all."  
  
"Good night," Tea said and waved him off. "He was nice."  
  
"A little to godly for me though," Joey said.   
  
"He's better mannered than you are," Tristan said to Joey.  
  
"How did I deserve that?" Joey spat.  
  
"Don't fight," Yugi said firmly.   
  
Bakura felt it was safe enough for him to come out, and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"The usual argument," Tea answered. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Bakura answered, "I didn't want that priest to see me."  
  
"You know him?" Joey asked.  
  
Bakura shook his head, "No, but I have a feeling that he's not as safe as he seems to be."   
  
"Oh and you left us to deal with him?" Tea asked, outraged.  
  
"No," Bakura answered, "He's no threat to you."  
  
"Then how is he a threat to you?" Yugi asked.   
  
"I'll tell you later," Bakura answered. "I'll be right back, I need to make another phone call."  
  
He went and called Seras and described the priest to her. He wasn't surprised when she sounded shocked.  
  
"That-that was Anderson!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I figured he wasn't normal," Bakura said, "But I knew he wouldn't be a threat to normal humans, so I concealed myself and watched. He merely talked to them as he picked up his baggage, he left about five minutes ago."   
  
"Don't leave the building until Walter gets there," Seras said. "I know you'll know when he gets there, and I'll contact him and have him come inside when he gets there, so you don't have to look outside and risk Anderson being there."  
  
Bakura agreed and hung up the phone.   
  
"Now what?" Tristan asked.  
  
"We stay inside until our ride gets here," Bakura answered.  
  
"How will we know when they arrive if we're inside?" Tea asked.  
  
"He'll come in and find us," Bakura answered.   
  
"So what should we do until then?" Tristan asked.  
  
"We sit here," Bakura answered simply. He was getting tired of questions that seemed to be asking the same thing, or ones that required an extremely logical answer for. He sighed, "Look, I know you guys are tired, I am too, but we just have to wait a little longer. And I think you'll be happy for what you're waiting for." (I hope.)   
  
"So where are we staying?" Tea asked, "Hotel?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, "You'll see."   
  
"Are you going to tell us anything?" Tea asked.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Depends on the question. Some things I don't want to answer in public."   
  
"He has a point," Yugi said. "Though it would be nice to know at least how you got here, if that's something that doesn't require privacy to answer."  
  
Bakura shook his head, "It doesn't require that, especially since I'm still trying to find the answer to that question myself."  
  
"You still don't know?" Tea asked.   
  
Bakura shook his head, "No idea."   
  
"We've been through some funky stuff," Tristan said, "But every time we've known why it's happened. So this is something completely different."  
  
"You have no idea," Bakura whispered.  
  
***   
  
Finally Walter arrived, and he walked in as Seras had asked him to.   
  
"It's been quite a long day hasn't it?" Walter asked as he came in.  
  
"You have no idea," Joey groaned.  
  
Bakura introduced them all, and Walter nodded to each of them.  
  
"I hope you enjoy England," he said. "Since this is your first time here, it looks like Bakura's going to be acting as a tour guide."   
  
Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
Walter chuckled, "Well then, lets go, I'm sure you all just feel like falling into bed and never getting up again."  
  
"You read my mind," Tea said as they exited the airport.  
  
***  
  
Dragonwhisperer: See, nothing bad.  
  
Seras: Nothing bad? That lunatic is here!  
  
Bakura: And he's coming after me. Haven't I been tormented enough?  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Of course not. Hey my readers, not too bad a chapter after not having any updates for a while huh? Sorry it all took so long, but I finally got a brainstorm after watching Full Metal Panic on Anime on Demand, cool huh? Review me and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonwhisperer: Another chapter, yay!  
  
Bakura: It's short.  
  
Dragonwhisperer: You find out who Anderson is.  
  
Bakura: But I don't want to!  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Too bad. I don't own any of the characters to Yugioh or Hellsing.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When they finally made it back to the manor, the four newcomers stared at it in awe.  
  
"This has where you've been for the last couple of days?" Tea asked Bakura.   
  
"Pretty much," Bakura answered as he carried her bag.   
  
They went inside, where Integra was standing at the top of the staircase waiting for them. "It's about time," she said. "Walter, bring Bakura to my office when you through settling our guest in." She turned around and walked down the dark hallway and out of sight.  
  
"Are you in trouble?" Tea asked Bakura.  
  
"I hope not," Bakura whispered.   
  
Walter led them up the staircase and down the hall. After several minutes, he stopped outside a room and pulled out a key. "This room is for you, Miss."  
  
Tea blushed lightly and smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
"I advise you not to lose this," he said as he handed her the key. "I don't have a spare, and the only way to open it without a key is to use a force that I do not wish to use."  
  
"What force is that?"   
  
"Bakura has an example of it stashed in his belt," Walter answered.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura exclaimed. He grumbled and reached for the hidden weapon, "Before I pull it out I'm going to ensure all of you that this is not mine and I'm going to be returning it to its owner when I'm finished seeing all of you to your rooms." He pulled out the gun from his belt and listened to the expected gasp.   
  
"That's not the force I was expecting!" Joey said as he hid behind Tristan.  
  
"What were you expecting?" Bakura asked as he put the gun away, "A hammer?"   
  
"No," Tea answered, "Something that wouldn't fatally hurt someone in one blow."  
  
"A hammer can do that," Walter pointed out.   
  
"You know what I mean," Tea said.   
  
"Like I said," Bakura muttered, "It's going to be returned as soon as I'm done here with you guys." He turned to Walter, "When we're through, could you take them somewhere where I can find you easily when I'm finished talking to Integra, or do we want to save this conversation until tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I think maybe we can wait one more day," Yugi answered, leveling his eyes sternly one Tea, whom had opened her mouth to object. "One, and only one."  
  
"You won't even have to wait that long," Walter said. "Just tonight, which is only a few more hours."   
  
They nodded, and Walter finished showing them to their rooms. When he was finally finished, Bakura groaned and said, "Well, time to go and here it from Integra, right?"  
  
Walter shrugged, "Who knows what Sir Integra has to say to you." He led them down another hall to a door that was slightly different from the others. "Here we are," Walter, said as he opened the door and they entered Integra's office.   
  
Integra looked up from her papers. "It's about time," she said as she put them down.   
  
"I'm sorry that took so long," Bakura apologized.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come here about that," Integra said, "I called you in here about Anderson."  
  
"Who is he exactly?" Bakura asked, "Seras wasn't very informative on the phone."  
  
"Alexander Anderson is a vampire hunter from the Iscariot Organization," Integra answered. "He is expressly forbidden in this country unless he has an assignment that I have approved of, which I normally have not. It seems like he's snuck into this country again, and I have a feeling that I know who his next target is."  
  
Bakura was about to ask whom, and then gulped, realizing that the target was really he and no one else. "Lucky me."  
  
"This makes our situation more difficult," Integra said, "Since he's after you, your friends are in danger. They may have been safe in their first encounter with him, but I don't guarantee that the next one will be."  
  
Bakura gulped and nodded. "Sorry."  
  
"I should have been expecting it anyway," Integra, said, "Alucard's going to be having some fun pretty soon."  
  
"Huh?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Alucard and Anderson have a rivalry," Integra answered. "Anderson is always trying to kill him, and Alucard is always trying to do the same thing to him. Normally a vampire hunter is no problem, but Anderson isn't human."  
  
"Then what is he?" Bakura asked.  
  
"A regenerator," Walter answered for him. "He's able to heal himself almost automatically from any injury he gets, making him extremely dangerous."   
  
"And I thought I had enough to worry about," Bakura groaned, "Guess I was wrong."   
  
"He'll be your only problem," Integra answered. "He's going to be the only one trying to kill you. Alucard may seem like he's trying to do the same thing to you, but he won't be. You'll leave England alive, sort of."   
  
"I'll tell you," Bakura groaned, "I don't feel at all lucky."  
  
"You shouldn't," Integra said. "That's all, you may leave."   
  
Walter led him out of the office and down the hall heading toward the staircase. "So much for this being at all easy," the butler said.  
  
"Easy?" Bakura asked, "You're saying this was going to be easy?"  
  
Walter shook his head, "No, but now it's just getting more and more complicated."  
  
Bakura sighed and nodded and they headed down the staircase.  
  
Seras was coming up the stairs of the basement when they arrived, "So you're all here?"  
  
Bakura nodded, "Safe, for now."   
  
"Looks like don't get to meet them until tomorrow huh?" Seras asked.  
  
Bakura nodded, and then took the gun out of his belt, "Here, this is yours."   
  
Seras shook her head, "No, you keep it."  
  
"Huh?" Bakura asked. "But I can't use one of these things."  
  
"I want you to keep it because you need the extra protection," Seras said. "I know you can probably defend yourself all right on your own, but now that your friends are here I think it's best for you to carry that with you from now on."   
  
Bakura looked at the gun, "If you say so." He didn't like this idea at all, but he really couldn't argue about it, he knew he would lose it.   
  
"Get some sleep," Walter said, "Tomorrow's going to be another long day."  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Seras and Bakura stood in the entry hall as the others has breakfast.  
  
"So," Seras said, "How are you going to tell them?"  
  
"I was hoping you could help," Bakura answered.  
  
"Me?" Seras answered. "If anything I'd just get you into more trouble, especially with Tea." She giggled as Bakura made a face.   
  
"Oh well," he said, "I still want you there."  
  
"All right."   
  
Walter finally came and got them, "They're in the large study," he said. "Ready?"  
  
Bakura nodded, "I have to be."   
  
Walter led them up the stairs to the study and knocked before entering. Inside, the four of Bakura's friends sat or stood near the center of the study.   
  
"Where've you been?" Joey asked. "You missed breakfast."  
  
"No I didn't," Bakura answered.   
  
"Then where were you?" Tristan asked.   
  
"In the entry way," Seras answered, "He was talking to me."  
  
"Who are you exactly?" Yugi asked, but there was no hint of rudeness in his voice.   
  
"My name is Seras Victoria," Seras answered. "I've known Bakura since we were young, and we just happened to meet up in the right place at the right time."   
  
"Oh really?" Tea asked, not too sure she trusted this woman.   
  
Seras knew what Tea was thinking. She smiled at her, "Don't worry Tea, I'm not interested in him that way, he's all yours."   
  
Tea looked a little taken aback, and blushed lightly.  
  
"To business," Walter said, changing the subject to the matter at hand. He had everyone's attention, just as he wanted, but he wouldn't be explaining the whole thing. "Your friend Bakura is in a situation none of you can imagine."  
  
"That's hard to believe," Joey said, "We've been in a few interesting situation ourselves."   
  
"This is quite different," Walter said. "To put it simply, the Bakura you used to know is no longer that Bakura."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tea asked. "He looks the same to me."  
  
"Then you haven't taken a very good look at him," Walter said. "There are several differences to him, both internal and external."  
  
"Forgive me for being rash," Yugi said, "but could you please cut to the chase?"   
  
Walter gave Yugi a small smile, "Nothing veers you attention does it?"   
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
Walter nodded, "Well then, to make things short and sweet, Bakura's dead."  
  
Bakura felt like laughing like his friends did, the way Walter had said made it sound like a joke even to him. "That wasn't the best way to put it," he whispered to the man.  
  
"Sure," Joey said, "If he's dead, he wouldn't be standing in front of us."  
  
"Unless he were undead?" Walter asked.  
  
"Huh?" they all asked.   
  
"Are the undead known as vampires?" Yugi asked.   
  
Walter nodded, "Exactly. That is what Bakura has become. He is a vampire."  
  
***  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Man, that was shorter. Oh well.  
  
Seras: You sound awfully disappointed.  
  
Bakura: Maybe next time.  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Okay readers, that may be all for a while, but I do want to get working on this more. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dragonwhisperer: This should be interesting.  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
Seras: Looks like it's going to be fun.  
  
Bakura: Fun? It looks like fun?  
  
Seras: *nods * Yep, well, at least the first part.  
  
Bakura: Now what?  
  
Dragonwhisperer: I don't own any of the character in Hellsing or Yugioh.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They stared at him, either stunned speechless or just thinking Walter was completely crazy.  
  
"Do you believe me?" Walter asked, "Or do you just think I am an old fool?"  
  
"Second choice seems more logical," Joey said.   
  
"He's not an old fool," Bakura said. "What he just said is true, I am a vampire."  
  
"Prove it," Tristan said.   
  
"Huh?" Bakura asked. He turned to Seras, "How do I do that?"   
  
"You can always take your ring off again and go ballistic," Seras suggested.  
  
"I don't think so," Bakura replied.   
  
"Seras," Walter beckoned to the female vampire. She went to him and he whispered in her ear. She nodded and trotted out of the study. "Your proof will be here momentarily," Walter said to the others.   
  
"I've got a question," Joey said, "If Bakura's really a vampire, how is it that he can be out in daylight? He's standing right in it from the window."   
  
"Because he hasn't killed to feed," Walter answered. "Ms. Seras is the same way."   
  
"She's one too?" Tea asked.  
  
"Walter nodded, "She was the one who found Bakura when he first got here."  
  
"And I'm glad it was her a no one else," Bakura said.   
  
"What exactly happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
Bakura sighed and told them what happened. He even told them about the spirit reawakening, and how something had controlled him. He decided to leave out Ishizu and Marik, know that they would be completely thrown off by adding those two into the picture.   
  
Finally Seras returned, carrying her Halcannon. "Here we go, sorry it took so long."   
  
"So where's the proof?" Joey asked. "What does that huge thing have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Come here and lift it for yourself," Walter said.  
  
Joey got up and came over to take the Halcannon from Seras, but as soon as she released her hold on, it Joey dropped it with a clanging thud. "How the hell can she lift that thing?"  
  
"Because she's a vampire," Bakura answered as he picked up the Halcannon with one hand, "And as you can very well see, so am I." He gave Seras back her cannon and she leaned it against the wall for the time being.   
  
Both Joey and Tristan came up to Bakura and looked at him closely, annoyingly close.   
  
"His eyes are a different color," Tristan said, Joey nodded.  
  
Bakura got annoyed with them standing so close, and figured out a way to make them move away very fast. He hissed at them, baring his fangs so they were very easy to see.   
  
Tristan and Joey flung themselves backwards in surprise, "I wasn't expecting that," Joey said.  
  
"Nor was I," Tristan said.  
  
Both Bakura and Seras were laughing, "That's the funniest thing I've seen since I got here," Bakura said. "I really wish Walter had been holding a camera at that time."  
  
Walter had been chuckling softly, "Sorry, but I wouldn't mind seeing that again."   
  
Bakura smiled, but then turned his attention to something he had been thinking about since he got here. He looked at Tea, "Can I talk to you?" He asked, "Privately?"  
  
Tea didn't seem very intent on saying yes to that request, but she reluctantly nodded anyway.   
  
Walter led the rest out of the study, Seras leaving last with her Halcannon on her shoulder.   
  
Once the door shut, Bakura asked, "How do you feel about all of this?"   
  
"You expect me to have a straight answer for that right away?" Tea asked.   
  
"Uh," Bakura stuttered, "Well, I was just asking."   
  
Tea gulped, "I don't know really. Are you still you?"  
  
"Partly," Bakura answered. "I don't know how long that will last though. You remember what I said about that thing controlling me?" Tea nodded, "Well I have to learn to control that thing, and I don't know what that's going to do to me." He looked out the window, "I still have no idea how this happened, or how I got here. But I'm here now, and I have a few people that can help me."  
  
"Who?" Tea asked.  
  
"Seras," Bakura answered, "And I mention Alucard to all of you."  
  
"You were brief," Tea pointed out.  
  
"I have reason," Bakura replied. "You'll meet him later, and I can't tell you if it'll be pleasant or not. He's one of the original undead, one of the very first vampires ever created."  
  
"I think I get what you're saying," Tea said. "But what does all of this have to do with me?"  
  
"What do you think?" Bakura exclaimed. "Am I still engaged to you, or has this incident changed that?" This was what he was afraid of.   
  
"Uh?" Tea looked down at the engagement ring she wore. The diamond had been cut into the shape of a fully bloomed rose, and the band was made of pure platinum. She didn't know how he had been able to afford it, and it would be such a waste if she rejected him now.   
  
"I'm not sure," she finally said. "How can I trust you, since earlier you told me that you had been taken over by something."  
  
"As long as I wear my ring for now I'm safe from it," Bakura answered. "And I'm sure once Alucard is finished with me, I won't need to rely on the ring to keep my mind."   
  
"How long is that going to take?" Tea asked.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't even started training yet."   
  
"That doesn't help me much Bakura," Tea grumbled.   
  
"What do you want me to do then?" Bakura asked. "It's bad enough having to worry about getting controlled by something, and now I also have a vampire hunter out to get me."  
  
"Vampire hunter?" Tea asked. "You didn't mention that."  
  
"That priest you met at the airport," Bakura said, "That's him. As you can see he's of no threat to normal human beings."   
  
Tea gulped, realizing that she had been talking to a killer without even knowing it. "What are you going to do about him?"  
  
"Hopefully avoid him," Bakura answered. "That's all I can do, for now."   
  
Tea couldn't help but worry about him now. With someone out to kill him, it just made this situation seem very hopeless.  
  
"If that's all you can answer for me now," Bakura said, "I guess we're done here for now." He led her out of the study and they went to find the others.   
  
They didn't have to go far. They found them in the entry hall, talking to Alucard himself.  
  
"Who is that?" Tea asked when she saw him from the stairs.   
  
"That's Alucard," Bakura answered as they descended the stairs.   
  
Alucard noticed them as they came down the stairs, "Oh look, back from your tryst?"  
  
"Shut up," Bakura growled, glaring at him. Changing the subject, he asked, "I take it you've heard about Anderson?"  
  
Alucard grinned, "I can't wait to cross paths with him."   
  
"Will you allow him to get away this time?" Walter asked, "Or will you finally kill him?"  
  
"I think I may toy with him again," Alucard answered, "It's more fun, especially since I know he's just going to come back for more."   
  
"He's nuts," Joey whispered.   
  
"No," Seras said, "Just having fun. Anderson can't kill him, so it's the only fun Master can ever have without worrying about killing him too soon or getting himself killed."   
  
"I still think he's nuts," Joey muttered.  
  
***  
  
Seras somehow convinced Bakura to take his friends out for some fun in London.   
  
"Aren't we asking for Anderson to come and get us?" Bakura asked Seras as they walked down the streets.   
  
"Maybe," Seras answered, "But it's not like we're complete sitting ducks."   
  
Bakura nodded, thinking about the gun he had concealed his belt. He turned to his friends, "So, any ideas for what you might want to see?"  
  
"We don't even know what's here," Tea said. "What do you want us to say?"   
  
"Just think of anything," Seras said as she turned around to walked backwards so she could face them. "Anything at all."  
  
"Do you want to play tour guide?" Bakura asked her.  
  
Seras grinned and nodded, "I don't get a lot of time off, so this is going to be fun."  
  
Bakura sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you say."   
  
Seras grinned and turned around to walk straight. "Any ideas?" she called behind her.  
  
"Food?" Joey and Tristan asked together.  
  
Yugi groaned, "Is that all you two ever think about?"  
  
"Mostly," Joey answered.   
  
Bakura laughed, "Well Seras?"  
  
Seras thought for a moment, "The art museum has a really nice restaurant just outside it, and we can go inside the museum when we're done."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Tea said.   
  
"We'll have to walk the whole way," Seras said, "I don't think Bakura and I have enough money to pay for the bus and for the food all together, so we'll have to sacrifice the bus ride."  
  
"It's an easy walk though," Bakura said, "Only about eight blocks."  
  
"Only?" Tristan asked, not really liking the sound of this distance.  
  
"You have nothing to complain about Tristan, "You're perfectly healthy and fit."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked.   
  
Bakura smirked at what Tea meant. She was talking about Yugi's old injuries and she was teasing him about them.   
  
After an hour of walking, they finally made it to the museum.   
  
"Lets see what they got," Joey said as he looked at the menu.   
  
"Just please don't make a pig of yourself like you normally do," Tea said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.  
  
"Never mind," Tea groaned.  
  
"Seras," Bakura whispered to the officer, "Question, what do we do?"  
  
"Order tea or something," Seras answered, "No food though, you know why of course."   
  
Bakura nodded and they waited for their waiter to come.   
  
After they had given the waiter their orders, they looked around at their surroundings from where they sat.  
  
"This is really pretty place," Tea said. "Aside from it being cloudy and overcast."  
  
"It's always like that," Bakura said. "At least most of the time, especially in fall and winter. It gets really cold in the winter time too."   
  
"Good thing we don't live here," Tea said. "I'd freeze."   
  
"You already complain about the weather at home," Joey said, "It's either too hot or too cold."  
  
"I do not," Tea retorted.   
  
"I didn't miss these," Bakura muttered.  
  
"What?" Seras asked.  
  
"The arguments," Bakura answered.   
  
"I've had to hear most of them for the past couple of days," Yugi, grumbled, "You'd think I'd be used to it by now?"  
  
"You should be," Bakura said. He turned to Tea and Joey, who were still bickering. "Do not make me separate you two."  
  
The two shut right away.   
  
"That was easy," Seras said.   
  
"It isn't normally," Bakura said. "Usually we have to separate the two of them before they shut up, I guess I threat finally worked.  
  
"Or because it came from you," Tristan said.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
***  
  
After sitting there for a while, Bakura got really bored and let his mind wander. With his new senses, he could sense a human or whatever from behind the building or just down the rode.   
  
(Interesting,) he thought. (That must've been how I was able to know when Joey was going to throw something at me.)   
  
He continued to let his mind wander, but he snapped out of it when he felt someone not human approaching. He sat up straight in his chair and looked in the direction from where he had sensed the person coming.   
  
  
"Something wrong Bakura?" Tea asked.  
  
Bakura stared out into the distance, "Someone's coming."  
  
***  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Can anyone guess who's coming?   
  
Bakura: I'm going to kill you.  
  
Dragonwhisperer: Not if he kills you first. Oops, hope I just didn't give it away. If I did, oh well. Next chapter I may have to up the rating. You'll see why. Review me and tell me what you think, and I know I'm sorry this was a boring chapter. Next one will be better, I promise. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dragonwhisperer: *Sneaking around in another room of the manor * Yes, I've been in the Hellsing manor this whole time if you hadn't figure that out yet. I managed to get away from Bakura and co., so now I'll have a little time to myself, if no one finds me anytime soon. Warning, this chapter gets a little gory, that's why the rating went up, but it's not as bad as I wanted it to be. By the way, I don't own any of these characters or the shows that they belong to.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Seras got to her feet and looked out in the direction Bakura was. She could see him, and he looked ready to hunt.  
  
"Problem," Seras whispered.   
  
"I already knew that," Bakura said as he got to his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tea asked. "Who's coming?"  
  
Bakura looked at her, "Remember the man I told you about?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded, "He's coming."  
  
Tea gulped.  
  
"What's happening?" Joey asked as he and Tristan stood up.   
  
Bakura could see him now, coming up the walkway. He knew that Anderson could see him too, just by the grin on his face.   
  
Suddenly Anderson threw several knives at them. Bakura ducked out of the way just in time and the embedded themselves into the wall behind him. He jumped sideways, grabbing Tea out of harms way as more knives descended down upon them.   
  
"This guy's psycho," Joey said as he Tristan and Yugi took cover under the table.   
  
Bakura couldn't tell where Seras had gone, but Anderson was getting closer. He glanced very quickly around for an escape route. He found one just behind him.   
  
"Tea," he whispered, "When I say so, I want you to make a run for it. I'll follow after you as soon as I get Anderson distracted."   
  
"Are you sure?" Tea asked.  
  
The vampire nodded, and Tea had to go with it. Bakura watched as Anderson got closer and closer, and just when Tea thought Bakura would never tell her when to run, he yelled, "Get out of here!"   
  
Tea shot to her feet and out of sight. Bakura kicked their table, hard, at Anderson. Of course, that had been a hiding spot, and now Joey Tristan and Yugi were scrambling out of harms way and out of sight in another direction. The table landed where Bakura had wanted it to, and while Anderson was distracted, Bakura raced away.   
  
He caught up with Tea not long after he had started running. He could see a place they could hide, and said, "Follow me." He took Tea's hand to make sure she would keep up with him, and headed toward the hiding spot.   
  
***  
  
Tea didn't know how much farther she could run. They had run behind the museum into an area with some trees.   
  
"Bakura," she gasped, "How much farther?"  
  
His answer was slowing down right in front of an old shack. "Right here," he answered. He didn't even sound out of breath. He pushed open the door and they went inside. He shut it immediately behind them, and barricaded it with some of the stuff in the shed.   
  
Tea stood there and tried to catch her breath. "Now what?" she asked.   
  
Bakura was looking around, and then spotted something. He went and opened a door in the shed; it was empty. "Get in here."  
  
"Why?" Tea asked.  
  
"What Anderson can't see right away he won't attack," Bakura answered. "You'll be safer in here." Tea went into the closet. "Don't open the door for anything. You must not leave this place for anything you hear or see. I'll come and get you when I feel it's safe." Tea nodded and he shut the door.   
  
The shed was old, and the wood wasn't as thick as it had been. Tea could see through a gap in the door where the latch held the door closed. She sat down quietly, knowing that this was probably going to take a while. She heard the sound of clicking, sort of. She couldn't tell what it was. She peered through the gap at Bakura to see if he had been the source.   
  
She was right. The sound had come from Bakura. He had been loading and charging a handgun that she could plainly see. Suddenly he opened the closet door. "Could you hold this?" he asked as he held his jacket in one hand. Tea nodded and he tossed it to her. "Remember what I said," he added as he closed the door.   
  
(I wonder if Joey, Tristan, and Yugi are all right?) Tea thought. (I hope they are.)   
  
She decided to ask Bakura, "Bakura."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think Joey, Tristan, and Bakura are all right?"   
  
"If they're with Seras," Bakura answered, "They're probably fine. If they're not, I'm not sure what kind of condition they would be in."  
  
Tea gulped, and was about to ask something else when something, or someone, banged against the door of the shed.   
  
"Stay quiet," Bakura hissed, as he got ready to shoot.  
  
Tea sat there and listened to the banging. (Guess Bakura's barricades are doing their jobs), she thought.   
  
Her thoughts were immediately corrected when the door crashed open and Bakura began firing. She could hear a laughter coming form someone, most likely Anderson.   
  
"You can't beat me you inhuman monster," Anderson spat.   
  
"You haven't seemed to have beaten us yet either," Bakura retorted as he continued firing.  
  
The firing stopped and Tea listened and peered through the crack in the door. The two appeared to be in a standoff.   
  
Suddenly Anderson charged at Bakura and slashed at him. Bakura dodged out of the way and shot at him again, wondering how many bullets he had left.   
  
-Tea! - He called to her; -I need you to get something out of my jacket. Inside one of the pockets is a cartridge. Get it and toss it under the door s - The rest of his sentence was cut off by a scream that sounded like part screech and part hiss.   
  
Tea gasped and started rummaging through the pockets. The jacket had inside and outside pockets, so she had no clue where it would be. As she looked, the flashing of the shadows caused her to look up, just in time to hear a nasty slash and blood splash through the gap in the door and hit her in the face.   
  
Pure shock kept her from screaming. She could feel the cartridge under fingers inside the jacket, but she was too stunned to move. Suddenly a sword came through the door. Tea ducked just before it hit her, and it got itself embedded in the wall. That knocked Tea out of her shock.   
  
She threw the cartridge under the door and got up and yanked the sword out of the wall with all her strength. As she turned around she heard firing again, which meant Bakura had gotten a hold of the cartridge.   
  
She stood there, holding the blade up in front of her as she listened to the fight outside. She could still hear Anderson shouting various things at Bakura, bout being undead, an inhuman monster, and how he was going to kill him.   
  
(This guy's completely psychotic,) Tea thought. (I hope Bakura wins this fight. I don't even want to think about what might happen if he doesn't.) Suddenly all the noise stopped. (Is it over?) Tea wondered. Suddenly the door opened, but it wasn't Bakura who had opened it.   
  
Anderson stood there, a glum look on his face. "So sorry child, but I'm afraid I can't leave any witnesses behind."  
  
Tea stared at him in shock, but still held the blade up. "What did you do to him?" she asked, doing anything to stall him and see if any sort of help would come.   
  
"He is of no more importance to you anymore," Anderson answered. He raised a sword, "So sorry that you have to die now."  
  
Tea shut her eyes, hoping it would all go away if she didn't look. Suddenly a very loud gunshot filled her hearing. It was too loud that have been the gun Bakura had used, so who's had it been?  
  
She opened her eyes a crack. Anderson was still standing in front of her, but he was looked behind her.   
  
Tea then realized that someone was standing behind her. She turned to look, and a red coat filled her vision. "Alu-?"  
  
The vampire laughed, "So," he said, "Finally you decided to make a nuisance of yourself. You're lucky I could make it."  
  
Anderson growled at him, "I'll not be had by some undead servant of Hellsing!"   
  
"Big words for a lap dog," Alucard said. "Now, let's have some fun." He fired his gun again, hitting Anderson in the forehead and knocking him out of the closet.   
  
Alucard walked calmly out as Anderson got to his feet and scrambled to the side. "You won't beat me by hiding behind your human toys," Anderson droned.   
  
"Funny," Alucard said, "I seem to do it every time." He pulled something out of pocket and tossed it behind him. "But, it just so happens that I'm out of bullets."   
  
Anderson grinned, "I'll kill you today then."  
  
"No," Alucard said, "But he's going to kill you, or at least attempt to."  
  
"What?" Anderson asked.  
  
Alucard moved aside to reveal Bakura sitting in the corner, his gun raised and ready to fire. "Go to hell you bastard," Bakura hissed and fired twice.  
  
The bullets embedded themselves in Anderson's eyes. The priest stumbled backwards with a cry of pain. "I'll kill you next time you undead monster!" he yelled, and then disappeared in a wave of holy papers.   
  
Alucard watched the papers float to the floor. "Hn, he'll never succeed." He turned to Bakura, "You're a better shot than the Police Girl, and this is the first time you've ever used a gun."  
  
Bakura shrugged where he sat, but didn't get up.   
  
"A unit from the Hellsing organization is on its way," Alucard said. "As soon as it arrives, I'm leaving." He turned to Tea, whom was still holding the blade. "Throw that away, it's not very becoming on you."  
  
Tea looked at the blade, and then dropped it where she stood. Then she turned around and picked up Bakura's jacket, pulling it on over her shoulders for a slight bit of comfort. She poked her head out of the closet, "Are you okay?" she asked Bakura.  
  
"I've been better," Bakura answered hoarsely. The shadows were covering his wounds from her, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.   
  
Finally two transport vehicles from Hellsing arrived outside the shed. Alucard vanished as soon as the first soldier entered and nodded to him. Once he was gone, the soldier spoke into a radio as two more soldiers came in.   
  
***  
  
Seras had seen the transport vehicles drive past her as she and the rest of Bakura's friends had been searching for them.   
  
"Come on," Seras said, "Lets follow them."   
  
They ran after the vehicles, behind the museum, and back way behind it. They found where they vehicles had stopped, right outside a shed.   
  
"Excuse me," Seras said as she went past the soldiers. She and the others arrived in front of the shed just as a soldier was leading Tea out. "Tea, are you all right?"  
  
Tea looked up, relieved to see them, and nodded.  
  
"But-" Joey said as he pointed to the blood on her face.   
  
"It's not mine," Tea answered as she came over to them.  
  
"Whose is it then?" Tristan asked as he handed her his handkerchief to wipe the blood away.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure," she answered as she wiped the blood off. "I have a feeling it's Bakura's."  
  
"Is he all right?" Seras asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tea answered. "He was in the shadows and wouldn't let me near him, so I don't know what kind of injuries he has."   
  
They watched as a soldier came out of the shed, carrying a handful of bloody swords and knives.  
  
"Those don't look good," Joey said, gulping to keep his stomach.   
  
What they saw next wasn't very pleasing to the eye either. A soldier came out, talking to someone behind him, and then Bakura emerged.   
  
They knew immediately where all the bloody blades had come from just by looking at him. Knife wounds were visible through the holes in his clothing, almost all of which were stained by blood. A soldier standing guard by the door made a face and took a step back when he saw Bakura, seeing something that was hidden from the others.  
  
"Bakura?" Tea asked.   
  
Bakura looked at them, and they all gasped. A slash from his forehead almost to his chin was bleeding on the left side of his face, but that wasn't the worst part of it. The slash had cut his eye, which was now looked rather gruesome. You couldn't even distinguish the iris from the rest of the eye, and the pupil was fogged away by blood.   
  
"That's not pretty," Joey muttered, about ready to lose his stomach.  
  
"Can you see out of that eye?" Seras asked.  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" Tristan asked, "Of course he can't."  
  
"I can see," Bakura interrupted. He could see out of it, but it was all red and blurry. Seeing out of both eyes was an odd thing, some of it in color and completely focused, and the rest all red and blurry.   
  
Tristan gulped, a worried look on his face. "I stand corrected," he said quickly.   
  
He looked quite dangerous, covered in blood and one ruined eye. It was like something out of a horror movie, only this was real.   
  
Bakura didn't really like it that his friends were staring at him like he was a monster, even though deep down he knew he was. He wanted to talk to them, but something made him not to, and he didn't know what it was.   
  
"Seras," one of the soldiers said, "We have room in the last vehicle to take you and your friends back to HQ, you want to get on?"  
  
Seras nodded, "Thanks." She looked at Bakura, "He's coming with us."   
  
"Whatever you say," the soldier said, "I don't care, I'm in the other one."   
  
"What's that's supposed to mean?" Seras asked.  
  
The officer smirked and shook his head. "Nothing, see you back at HQ."  
  
***  
  
Dragonwhisperer: *Still sneaking around the manor * You know I just realized that I made Alucard's entrance a lot like the entrance he did in the first episode of the third DVD. *Groans * I'd see you guys say that three times fast. Not as long as my previous chapter, nor did this one turn out like I wanted it to, or at least not completely. Oh well, all that matters is that you readers like it. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.  
  
(Thought)  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I am so bored," Joey groaned. "We've been cooped up in this mansion for three days straight now, and we haven't seen Bakura since we got back from that Anderson encounter."  
  
"We know Joey," Tea said, glaring at him. "You've said that three times now."   
  
"And we would prefer it if you would stop," Tristan muttered.   
  
"What?" Joey whined.   
  
"Yugi," Tea said, "Could you please shut him up?"  
  
Yugi had been reclining in a nearby chair with his eyes closed. When Tea spoke to him, he looked up at her pulled something out of his ears. "You say something?" he asked.   
  
"Yugi!" Tea yelled.   
  
"What?" Yugi asked innocently. "I finally figured a way to not here you guys argue and now you're getting mad at me?"   
  
"Well you're need in some arguments," Tea answered.   
  
Yugi rolled his eyes and stuffed the earplugs back in his ears.   
  
"Got any spares?" Tristan asked.  
  
Tea shot to her feet and glared at him and Joey, "Hey! I believe I deserved to be heard!"  
  
Joey and Tristan blanched, and Tea felt more confident in yelling at them. "Yeah boys, I'm more than just the quiet girl, of course you've seen that before."  
  
"That's not what's scaring us," Joey said as he trembled.  
  
"Huh?" Tea asked.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and noticed Joey and Tristan trembling. He glanced at Tea and his eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Tea asked, and then felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, and then slowly turned her head around to see the source. A tall, shadowed figure stood behind her, and looked downright terrifying in Tea's position. Tea screamed and jumped at Joey and Tristan, knocking over the couch that the two were sitting on.   
  
Yugi had recognized the figure just before Tea had turned around, and was now laughing at the three tangled bodies on the toppled couch, but he wasn't the only one. "You're pretty terrifying now, Bakura."  
  
Bakura muffled his smirking with his hand, "That was priceless, I really wish I had a camera then."  
  
"Guess what?" Seras said as she popped up out of nowhere, "I did."   
  
"Oh great," Tristan said as he pulled himself out of the heap. "More humiliation."   
  
Yugi pulled out the earplugs and got to his feet and Seras rewound the videotape to playback in the camera. The tape finished rewinding as he approached, and Seras played it back for them as Tea and Joey got to their feet.   
  
All three of them looking at the tape laughed as the heard the recorded scream and the loud thud as it played. Tea glared at them, but couldn't help noticing that Bakura wasn't back to normal, not that he would ever be normal again.   
  
He wore black gloves, and she remembered that each hand had been pierced by one of Anderson's blades. But those were nothing compared to the easily seen mark on his face. The slash across his face that had been giving her nightmares for the past three nights had become a crud scar, and his eye still didn't look normal. It looked more of a pink color than red, and there was no pupil that she could identify.   
  
"Looks like you've seen better days," Seras said to Bakura.   
  
"That's one nasty scar," Tristan said.   
  
"I can still see out of it," Bakura replied. "It's a little blurry, but that's about the only difference than having two good eyes."   
  
"Well it nearly gave me a heart attack," Tea said.  
  
Bakura looked at her, but his reply wasn't how she had expected. -Sorry, but the way Joey and Tristan saw me, I just couldn't ruin it. I'm sorry I scared you, but you think that you're past three days have been misery; you have no idea what I've had to go through. -  
  
"Do I want to?" Tea asked in a whisper.   
  
"I don't think so," Bakura replied aloud. "But maybe I should tell you."  
  
"I'm lost," Joey, said, "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Do you want to know what I've gone through these past three days?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Uh," Tristan mumbled, "Do we want to?"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't," Seras advised, "It's not the prettiest thing."  
  
"Nothing's very pretty when it comes to vampires," Bakura replied, "I'm sure you know that?"   
  
Seras nodded, "Well, yes but, you still have enough holes in you to be considered Swiss cheese."  
  
"So what?" Bakura asked, annoyed.   
  
"Ugh," Joey gulped, "That's not nice to hear."   
  
"Want me to give you an example?" Bakura asked he reached for a glove.  
  
"No that's okay," Tristan answered. "We don't need to see something that's worse than what Yugi's been through."  
  
"I didn't think that was possible," Yugi muttered. "But if it is, I wouldn't mind seeing it for myself, to see if it's true or not."   
  
Bakura smirked, "All right," he said, and pulled off a glove.   
  
"Eww!" Joey exclaimed and turned away, "Put it back on!"   
  
It was rather disgusting. The hole in Bakura's hand was about half an inch wide, but about three inches long. Non-working veins could be seen in gap, and the muscle looked pretty dead, and white bone could easily be distinguished against it.   
  
Bakura looked closer at the wound, "Walter said these should scar over in a few more days, but until then, I'll wear the gloves."   
  
"Can you put that one back on then?" Joey asked.  
  
"I can't believe that you grossed out by this but hardly blink when you watch those zombie movies," Tea said as she approached Bakura to get a better look. "Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
"It stings," Bakura answered, "But so does every other wound that Anderson gave me."   
  
"Have they found him yet?" Yugi asked.  
  
Seras shook her head, "Sir Integra sent out a troop to go looking for him two days ago. Half of the troop returned after the found him, but he got away after he had a killing spree."   
  
"Well that doesn't sound very good," Bakura said as he put the glove back on. "Does that mean we risk another event that happened three days ago whenever we go outside?"  
  
Seras shrugged, "I don't know, that you'll have to ask Walter about."   
  
At that moment, the old butler walked in. "Bakura."  
  
Bakura turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"I was just checking to see if you had any emails," Walter answered, "You have one, and by the look of the address, it's from your parents, but then sent date is from a while ago, so I think you had better come and read it."  
  
They all followed Walter out of the study. When they reached the room with the computer, Bakura read the email.  
  
"What does it say?" Tea asked.  
  
Bakura skimmed through it, "The found time to come to England, they'll be coming in a few days."  
  
"Maybe you should double check the date this email was received," Walter suggested.  
  
Bakura did so, "It was sent four days ago." He looked back at the email and read it again. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"What?" Seras asked.  
  
"Well," Bakura said, anxious, "If I do my math correctly, this email was sent four days ago, and the email itself says that they will be here in four days, does anything bad strike you."  
  
Seras blinked. "Uh-oh."  
  
Bakura nodded, "Yep."  
  
"What's up?" Tea asked.  
  
"Bad timing," Bakura answered as he sent the email to the old mail holder. He turned to Walter, "What's the fastest way to get to the airport right now?"  
  
"Well," Walter answered, "Since it's a weekday, I'd say with all the traffic and all the things that go a long with that, I'd say the fastest way would be by foot."   
  
"Thank you," Bakura said. He turned around to the others. "I hope you guys can run."  
  
"Why?" Joey asked.  
  
"Because we have to get to the airport because my parents and sister are either there now or walking away from it," Bakura answered very quickly.  
  
"Well then lets go," Tea said.  
  
"Have fun," Walter said as he watched them all run out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Seras! Bakura! Slow down!" Joey yelled.   
  
"Aw dammit," Bakura cursed. "At this rate, but the time we get there my parents will be so pissed that they'll kill me, again."  
  
"Want me to stay with the others while you run a head?" Seras offered.   
  
"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Bakura answered. "Yes would you please?" Seras nodded and he sped up, for once thankful that he was vampire.   
  
He crossed several streets and was gone from his friends' sight in a few seconds, but at the speed he was going, he still had at least fifteen minutes until he got to the airport. He remembered what hotel his father had put in the email, and new that it was on the way, so he hoped that he would run into his parents on the way, if they hadn't left the airport yet.   
  
He arrived at the airport in less time than he thought, and had arrived just in time to see his father signaling a taxi. He whistled, loudly, to get their attention, and of course it worked.   
  
"Did you just get that email or something?" his mother asked as he ran up.  
  
"You could say that," Bakura answered and he braced himself against his own knees to catch his breath. He wasn't as out of breath as he thought he would be, and it took him only a few seconds to regain his breath. By then his father had loaded their bags into the taxi.  
  
"Where is everyone?" his father asked.  
  
"Uh..." Bakura turned around in the direction he had come. "About twenty minutes that way, heading here on foot."  
  
"And you left them behind?" his mother asked, slightly angry with him for doing something so rude.   
  
"Seras is with them," Bakura said. He was glad of the shaded overhang; it made the scar on his face harder to see.   
  
"Seras Victoria?" his father asked. Bakura nodded, "Right, you mentioned her in you email to us."   
  
"Why don't we go tot he hotel?" Bakura's mother suggested. "Ryou can stay here and wait for his friends. When they get here they can come to our hotel."  
  
"That's probably the best thing to do," Bakura's father replied. "Is that okay with you?" Bakura nodded. "Well, see you later then, even though this is the first time we've seen you in a while." They got into the taxi and drove away.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Oh my God, I actually wrote a chapter. Sorry that took so long, bad me, very bad me. Though I did rewrite this chapter about three times, even though I still think it stinks. Oh well, at least I finally wrote a chapter for this; let's see if I can do that for Deadly Duel. I hope I haven't lost all of the readers who have been reading this story. Again, sorry this took so long. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Bakura waited for his friends to arrive. When they finally did, he waved down two taxis and they headed for the hotel that Bakura's parents were staying at.   
  
"You've been rather quiet since we caught up with you," Seras said as they arrived at the hotel.  
  
"I have to figure out a way to tell them," Bakura replied.  
  
"They couldn't tell?" Seras asked.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "I couldn't. We were in public and I couldn't think of any way to tell them." He took a deep breath, his fangs just barely visible. "I don't know how to tell them."   
  
"You told your friends rather simply," Seras pointed out.  
  
"I didn't tell them Walter did," Bakura said as he paced. They were standing in the hallway not far from Bakura's parents' room. His friends were sitting around in the common room of the hotel.   
  
"I know Walter told them," Seras replied, "But you were standing right there with him, it was enough to make it like you had told them."   
  
"So what?" Bakura nearly hissed, "I didn't tell them, that's the thing. Now I have to tell my parents."   
  
"You're acting like you did something wrong," Seras said. "This isn't your fault, you couldn't control it; you didn't have a choice."   
  
"What's new?" Bakura spat. He fingered the gun at his hip, wishing that they were in the shooting range back at the mansion so he could let off his tension. "What do I say to them?"  
  
Seras shook her head, "I don't know. I never had to tell anyone I was a vampire, at least no one that was family or cared enough about to realize that I wasn't the same as I used to be."   
  
He exhaled, and swallowed hard. "Guess I'll find out won't I?"  
  
Seras nodded, "Want me to be there like last time?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I think I'll go it alone this time." Seras nodded, and headed back down to the common room. He watched her leave, and then slowly walked to his parents' room. He raised his hand and knocked, and then waited.   
  
The door opened to reveal his mother. "There you are," she said. "We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to arrive."  
  
"Sorry," Bakura apologized, "You know traffic. He still had his glasses on, and the dim lighting still kept his scar hidden.   
  
"Ryou!" His little sister, not so little anymore, raced over and hugged him. She was still short, he head only just reaching his stomach. She giggled and held his hands. "What's with the gloves?" she asked, "And the glasses?"   
  
(Did I sound like her when I was a teenager?) Bakura wondered. He shook his head, "I'll answer that later Kiyo," he said as he ruffled her hair.   
  
"So what's going on?" his father asked. "We were hoping you would explain now."  
  
Bakura swallowed, "In all honesty, I'm still not sure."  
  
"Do you even know how you got here?" his mother asked.  
  
Bakura shook his head, "Not a clue." He felt a little uncomfortable standing in the doorway. "Can we shut the door?" he asked randomly.  
  
Bakura's mother looked embarrassed, "How rude of me." She nodded and Bakura shut the door behind him.   
  
"So," Bakura's father said, getting back on subject, "What's going on?"  
  
Bakura thought for a second, trying to figure out the best way to start, and his finally result was rather shocking. "I'm being hunted." It was true; Anderson was out to kill him, and Seras and Alucard.  
  
"What?" his mother asked in shock.  
  
"By who?" his father asked. "And why?"  
  
"You won't know who it is," Bakura answered. "But why I'm being hunted is something I can explain, even if it seems a little too crazy." He sighed, "There really is no easy way to say it, but the only think I can think of is rather straight to the point."  
  
"Can you explain it?" his father asked.  
  
"After I get the initial concept down, yes," Bakura answered. "But you'll have to let me explain, because what I'm going to tell you will be rather shocking."   
  
"We get it," his mother said. "Go on."   
  
He sighed, "All right, I'm dead."   
  
His parents and sister gasped.  
  
-That was good, - the evil spirit cackled.   
  
-Shut up, - Bakura snapped. -I don't need you're comments right now. -  
  
"Ryou if you were dead you wouldn't be standing here in front of and talking to us," Kiyo pointed out.  
  
"I'm not that kind of dead Kiyo," Bakura replied. "I'm undead."   
  
"A vampire?" Kiyo asked. The teenage girl laughed, "Those are just ghost stories to give us a good time with."   
  
"Let him explain Kiyo," her father chided. "Though I must say, that is hard to believe."   
  
"I know," Bakura said. "It was hard for me to believe it too."   
  
"I still think you're joking," Kiyo said.  
  
Bakura looked at his sister, "All right, if you think I'm full of bull, come here and find a pulse on me."   
  
The girl got up. She knew where to find a pulse on a person's body, she had learned from him. She felt his wrist first, then his neck. When she was unsuccessful she went straight for the source, his heart. She backed away from him when she felt nothing. "Whoa."  
  
"Told you," Bakura said, and glanced at his parents. His mother still looked shocked, but his father wasn't.  
  
"Kiyo," the man said. The girl went to her father. He looked back up at his son, "How?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "I don't know, it's other thing I'm trying to find out. Seras said I was one when she found me."   
  
"And how would Seras know the identifications of a vampire?" his father asked.  
  
"Because," Bakura said, "She's one too."  
  
His father's jaw dropped, and he sat down next to his wife. "You're kidding?"  
  
"Have I been lying at all to you?" Bakura asked. His parents shook their heads. "Well then I'm not lying now." He gulped, "What happened to me, how this happened is still a complete mystery to me."   
  
Bakura's father let out a breath, "So, is there anything else you need to show or tell us?"  
  
Bakura looked at his father, and then pulled off his glasses, "Does that answer your question?"   
  
Bakura's father took a step back while his mother muffled a scream with her hands. Bakura sighed and replaced the glasses. There was nothing he could do about their reactions, or how they thought or felt about him.   
  
Kiyo seemed to be the only one to shake herself out it, "So what are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Well, besides learning how to use my vampire powers, I don't really know."   
  
"But how are you going to do that?" his father asked.  
  
"There's another vampire, one of the original ones ever created, whom has offered to teach me," Bakura answered, "Though I can't say I'm honored."   
  
"Where have you been staying?" his father asked. "I want to see it, if we can go."   
  
Bakura thought for a moment. (They do have the right to see it,) he thought, (but will they be allowed in?) He decided to ask Seras. He reached for the doorknob. "I'll be right back," he said, "I'm going to ask Seras if we can take you." He opened the door and went out, more than relieved to do so.   
  
He went down to where Seras and the others were waiting, "They want to see the manor," he told Seras.  
  
"Did you tell them about the manor?" Seras asked, wondering if that would have been a good idea.  
  
"No," Bakura answered shaking his head. "But they do want to see where I've been staying for the past few weeks."   
  
Seras sighed, "Well, I don't know. Let me contact Walter, he'll have a better answer for you." Bakura nodded and she went and called him on a payphone.   
  
When she came back, she said, "You can bring them, but what they see must never leave the house."  
  
"I think they can manage that," Bakura answered. He headed back up to their room, knocked, and again waited for the door to open.  
  
This time his father answered it. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"You may come," Bakura answered. "But there are so many of us, we'll have to walk."  
  
"I think we can manage that," his father said.   
  
***  
  
Five minutes they were heading out of the hotel. Seras led the group, while Bakura stayed at the rear, to keep watch so to speak. At the pace they were going, it would take them about an hour to get to the manor, she he hoped his parents and sister were up for a long walk.   
  
They were crossing a street when Bakura felt something, something following them. "Shit," he hissed under his breath. He sped forward and caught up to Seras. "We're being followed," he whispered.   
  
Seras gritted her teeth, "Why now?" she grumbled to herself. "Do you have any idea what or who it might be?"   
  
Bakura shook his head, "I haven't been a vampire that long," he said. "I thought you were the one who could do that."   
  
Seras rolled her eyes, "Just keep an eye out, I'll do the same." Bakura nodded and drifted to the back of the group again.   
  
-So, - smirked the evil spirit, -wonder who it might be? -  
  
-Shut up, - Bakura said, -I don't want to listen to you right now! -   
  
-I wouldn't brush me off so quickly, - the spirit warned.  
  
-Fine, - Bakura grumbled; -the can you at least point out which direction our stalker is? -  
  
The spirit cackled, and then of the rings pointers pointed behind Bakura and to his right.   
  
-All right, - Bakura muttered. -Let me know if anything changes. -  
  
-I don't take orders, - the spirit said.   
  
-Then I wonder how this ring would withstand a bullet hitting it at an extreme force and at a very close range? -  
  
The spirit grumbled and then went silent.  
  
***   
  
They walked on for another ten minutes. Bakura thought that maybe their pursuer had given up, when suddenly his ring point straight to his right.   
  
"Damn," Bakura hissed as he looked to his right, discreetly. Across the street, walking the same direction as them; was one priest that he never wanted to see again. "Shit, not him." He backed off from the group, just in case. He had no way of letting Seras know what was happening, just in case she was targeted too.  
  
Someone did, Yugi noticed Bakura back off from the group, and sped up to catch up with Seras. "Something's wrong," he whispered when he reached her.   
  
Seras glanced behind her. She could see through Bakura's glasses and saw in which direction he was looking in. She looked across the street and gulped. "That was quick," she said. "That's the fastest time I've seen him recover."   
  
"You sound more fascinated than worried," Yugi pointed out.  
  
"I was just pointing it out," Seras said, "I'm terrified."   
  
"That's helpful," Yugi mumbled.   
  
"Well you've been attacked by him," Seras said, "You know what it's-" he sentence was cut short as a blade planted itself into the wall in front of them. "That's not a good thing."   
  
"Go! Run!" Bakura yelled from the rear. He ducked an oncoming blade and pulled out his gun. He didn't want to fire across the street, he'd hit something besides his target. He had to get Anderson onto his side of the street, before Anderson cut him down.   
  
He found a clear shot to Anderson, and fired. The bullet hit the priest in the chest, but Bakura knew it did him little damage. He used the time it took for Anderson to regain his composure to slip away. He ran down an ally way and found an abandoned warehouse where he could hide. He slipped inside and hid in a dark corner.   
  
(I know he'll be after me,) he thought. (It won't take him long to find me at all, so what should I do when he gets here?)  
  
-I could always be of some assistance, - the spirit chimed in. -Let me have a go at him, and see how he fairs against a five thousand year old thief. -   
  
-I don't know about that one, - Bakura said. -You've never faced someone like him before. -  
  
-And I doubt he's ever faced someone like me, - the spirit spat. -I won't let him walk out of here, especially if we do this my way. -  
  
-Why do I have a feeling the Shadow Realm has something to do with this? - Bakura mumbled.  
  
-Because it does in every way, - the spirit said.   
  
-All right, - Bakura said, -I'll let you go, but I don't want to end up in the Shadow Realm like last time. -   
  
-We won't be the ones going to the Shadow Realm, - the spirit said. -He will. -  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Man, just shy of ten pages again. I know the beginning, well most of it, is a bit sappy and boring, but next chapter should be interesting. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Yugioh.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Where are you, you undead scum?" Anderson sneered as he entered the warehouse. "I know you're here, I can smell you."   
  
"If you know where I am, then why haven't you seen me by now?"   
  
Anderson whipped around to see the vampire he was hunting for. He remembered their last fight, how he had acted, but this time was different. "Are you ready to die?" Anderson asked as he raised one of his blades.   
  
-If he kills me, - Bakura warned the spirit, -I will personally drag you down to Hell with me. -  
  
-He won't kill me, - the spirit said. -I've been around much longer than him, there's no way he can defeat me. - The spirit, now in control of Bakura's body, reached for the gun in his belt. -Let's see how this priest fairs against a thief. - He whipped out the gun and fired, not too sure where the shot would hit.   
  
"Your mortal weapon can't kill me," Anderson said.   
  
-That won't beat him! - Bakura yelled at the spirit. -It won't do anything! -  
  
-It's a distraction, - the spirit said. -Can't you see what's appearing around us? -  
  
Bakura didn't want to, but he did sense the energies of the Shadow Realm appearing around them. -What are you planning? -  
  
-To show him a little something that is deader than you are, - the spirit answered.  
  
-Do you really think I carry my Duel Monsters deck around anymore? - Bakura asked, outraged.   
  
-Of course not, - the spirit answered, annoyed. -But your mind still holds the knowledge of those cards, so I can feed off that knowledge and summon whatever I want. -  
  
-Oh great, - Bakura rambled. -You're going to summon one of those stupid zombies up to attack Anderson. You might as well pull out a wand and make sparks appear. I won't doubt he'll call all of this stuff "black magic". -  
  
-Shut up and let me work, - the spirit snapped. By now the gun was empty, and now Yami Bakura tossed it aside. "I hope you're ready to get serious."  
  
"Me get serious?" Anderson asked, "You're the one who's been shooting."   
  
"Just a distraction," Yami Bakura answered. "Now, were you ever told the tale of the Headless Horseman?"   
  
"Who hasn't been?" Anderson asked. "That's just an old folk tale, used to scare little kids."  
  
"I thought vampires were tales to scare children as well," Yami Bakura said. "But, this sort contradicts that. So whose to say the Headless Horseman doesn't exist?"   
  
Anderson laughed, "You won't be scaring me with that, I've seen worse than that Boogie Man."  
  
"All right," Yami Bakura said, "If a Headless Horseman doesn't scare you, how about a Headless Knight?"  
  
"A what?" Anderson asked. "You're crazy."  
  
"Am I?" Yami Bakura asked. "Why don't you look around and see for yourself?"  
  
"You're bluffin'," Anderson said as he glanced around, but what he saw proved him wrong. "What kinda black magic is this?"   
  
"It's not black magic you fool," Yami Bakura growled. "This is magic from the Shadow Realm, and it's completely different from anything you have ever experienced." He chuckled as he watched the priest dodge a downward slice from the knight. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Your little illusion can't hurt me," Anderson cackled as he threw a knife at the knight. The blade hit the knight's armor and bounced off. "Wha?"  
  
"This is no illusion," Yami Bakura said amusingly. "This is real, very real." He chuckled and raised his hand toward Anderson, "Lets tie you up, Chain Energy!"   
  
Glowing lights wrapped themselves around Anderson, binding his arms to his body. "You'll pay for this you monster!"   
  
"How will you do that?" Yami Bakura asked. "Did you forget my knight is still pursuing you?"  
  
Anderson glanced around, and just barely dodged a slashed from the knight. "Release me and fight me yourself, or you afraid that I'll beat you?"  
  
Yami Bakura laughed, "No, I'm not afraid you'll beat me. I know I'll be able to kick you ass across the room and back. I'm just doing this for the amusement."   
  
-Do you seriously you can beat him on your own? - Bakura asked.  
  
-I don't know, - the spirit answered. -Have you figured anything out about your new strengths yet? -  
  
-You idiot! I haven't even had a chance to talk to Alucard about those yet. Do you really think I know how to use them? -  
  
-Maybe I should just take the ring off and have you go insane again, - the spirit suggested. -At least then we'll have a chance. -   
  
-Do you want to die! - Bakura asked, still outraged at the spirit.   
  
-You're already dead, - the spirit pointed out, though he didn't need to. -What have you got to lose? -  
  
-Plenty! - Bakura snapped.   
  
***  
  
Seras stopped everyone when she felt that they were well away from wherever Anderson and Bakura were going. She yanked out her two-way radio and radioed the manor.   
  
"Who was that?" Bakura's mother asked.  
  
"The vampire hunter that's been hunting Bakura," Tea answered.   
  
"Then what are we doing just standing here?" Bakura's father asked. "Shouldn't we do something to try and help him?"  
  
"I just did," Seras replied. "I radioed HQ and told them Anderson was after Bakura. They're sending out troops to find out where they went, and depending on where they are, some extra help may come along."   
  
"Extra help?" Bakura's mother asked.  
  
"You'll find out later," Seras answered. "Come on, the manor's not much further. I'll get you there, but then I have to go to work and help find Bakura and Anderson."   
  
"I'm confused," Kiyo said. "What troops? Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll find out later," Seras repeated and shoved them on.   
  
When they finally reached the manor, Walter met them at the door.   
  
"I'll take charge of them from here," he said.   
  
"I'm not staying here," Joey said. "I'm not going to run away like last time. I want to get a piece of Anderson too."   
  
"You don't want to mess with him," Walter said. "He'll have a knife through your skull before you can blink. Do you really want to go out there with a high risk of dying?"  
  
"I survived," Tea pointed out. "And I just sat in a closet like dead weight."   
  
Walter sighed, "Well, let me stake down a few things first." He turned to Bakura's parents and sister, "You three must stay here. I know very well that your son does not want you to get mixed up in any of this, so I must not allow you to go out there." He turned back to the rest of them, "As for the rest of you, I guess I can't keep you back, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you go out there unarmed."   
  
"I'm going to go and get my stuff while you gear them up," Seras said. "Show them where the loading trucks are when you're done, hopefully we'll still be here."   
  
Walter nodded and Seras ran off.  
  
***   
  
Yami Bakura laughed as he watched Anderson run around the warehouse. "He's pretty good, but he won't be living this place alive if I get my way."   
  
Anderson dodged another slash from the knight and found himself in a corner. "Blast you, you walking tin can!" He got an idea, and waited for the knight to strike again. As he expected, the knight attacked with an overhand slash. Anderson leaned back just enough and let the knight's blade slice through the energy bindings, freeing him from their grasp.  
  
"Uh-oh," Yami Bakura whispered. He hadn't expected the priest to get a brain before the knight cut him to pieces, but those thoughts were now fouled.   
  
-Got anymore of those bright ideas? - Bakura asked.   
  
-Shut up! - The spirit snapped. -That trick killed at least twenty minutes. If your friends care that much for you, help should be on its way. -   
  
-Well we can't really wait for it! - Bakura pointed out as he watched Anderson turn the knight into a pile of scrape metal. -Can we at least run? They'll be able to find us if we're out in the open. -  
  
-I want to leave a distraction behind first, - the spirit insisted. He spotted one Anderson's discarded knives on the floor. He also spied on old generator. -Perfect. -  
  
He grabbed the knife and dashed toward the generator. Anderson followed him, but that's what Yami Bakura wanted him to do. When he reached the generator he turned and faced Anderson. "Here I am, the perfect target." He threw the knife at Anderson.  
  
Anderson blocked the oncoming knife with one of his swords, and then threw the two he was holding at the vampire. In his distraction with the knife, the vampire had jumped onto the control panel of the generator, and now jumped away, letting the swords embed themselves into the panel. Sparks flew, and the generator exploded.  
  
Yami Bakura hadn't missed the window above the control panel, and jumped to it when Anderson threw his weapons. Only the explosion kept him from having a more graceful jump out the window. He landed on his side, but the fall wasn't very much, and he got to his feet and started running, not wanting Anderson to gain anything on him.   
  
-May I at least have control of my own body now? - Bakura asked.   
  
-Fine, - the spirit answered. -But you had better not let Anderson catch us. -  
  
-Trust me, - Bakura said as he regained control, -I won't let him come anywhere near us for as long as I can. -  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: AHH! I UPDATED! Concept isn't it? Sorry it took so long, I have had writer's block for everything, and it was still hard to finish this chapter. When was the last time I updated this thing? ...Too long ago... Oh well. I'll try my best to update everything again, but don't expect too much. I'm expecting one hellish week and weekend coming up. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Warning: The signs used to distinguish telepathy and thoughts may not be there. I've had to remove and reload this chapter nearly three times to try and make it work, but if it doesn't work this time then I don't know what to do.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I wish these trucks had windows," Joey grumbled.   
  
"It's either this or running," Seras replied. "I know you would much rather ride than run."  
  
"But what if they find something?" Joey asked. "It may not seem like a lead to them, but it will be to us."   
  
"Joey these guys hunt vampires for a living," Tea pointed out. "And they've dealt with Anderson before. Do you really think they'd pass up anything that may involve either of those two?"   
  
"Tea's got a point there," Tristan said. He turned to Yugi, "You've been quiet."  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. "I don't have anything to say. Anyway, it makes these easier if I don't participate in a conversation when I'm sensing for a Millennium Item."   
  
"Why didn't you tell us that's what you were doing?" Joey asked, half yelling.   
  
"Well if you pick up anything, tell me," Seras said. "I'll radio the driver and we'll head for it."   
  
Yugi nodded and closed his eyes again.   
  
"It's the waiting game again isn't it?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yep," Seras answered. "That's what most of it is until you get to the messy part."   
  
"What are the messy parts like?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh right," Seras said, "You haven't watched us fight with ghouls and rogue vampires."   
  
"Do we really want to know?" Tea asked.   
  
Seras radio buzzed and the driver's voice was heard. "We just spotted some smoke rising from an old warehouse. You want to check it out?"  
  
"We might as well," Seras replied. She turned to the other four, "Don't expect anything yet. This may not even relate to what we're looking for."  
  
They waited inside the truck until it finally slowed to a halt. Seras opened the doors and they jumped out. The truck had stopped in front a burning warehouse.   
  
"This brings back memories," Tea muttered.   
  
"Yeah," Joey said, "Except this time Yugi isn't stuck inside it."   
  
"I won't ask," Seras said. She nodded to the two soldiers that were with them, and they removed the safeties on their guns and headed inside the warehouse.   
  
They came out a few minutes later, one of them carrying a large sword.   
  
"Anderson was definitely here," Seras said as she took the blade. "But this is strange. The damage on this blade isn't like anything I've ever seen. It's like Anderson tried to cut through metal or something. I know he can do that, but he depends on the kind of metal, and how old it is."   
  
"If my guess is correct," Yugi said suddenly, "Anderson's target wasn't Bakura when he used that blade. I can sense dark energies here, from something called the Shadow Realm. Bakura must have summoned something to use as a distraction so he could escape while Anderson was busy dealing with it."  
  
"It's a possibility," Seras replied. "Still, I would like to do a quick search round the outside of the building, for footprints and anything else that could be related to it. Be careful though, we don't want anyone getting burned."   
  
They searched for a little bit, but they couldn't stay long because of the fire. When the fire department arrived, they left.  
  
"Well we didn't find anything else outside," Seras said, thinking out loud. She was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Well, all we can do is drive around until we spot something else."   
  
"Sounds productive," Joey mumbled.   
  
"I'd like to see you think of something else," Tea grumbled.  
  
Bakura ran. He didn't know how far he ran, or how long he ran, he just wanted to stay as far away from Anderson as possible. When he finally couldn't run anymore, the sun was setting.   
  
He hid in a gap between two buildings and sat down to catch his breath. He felt completely defenseless, since he was now weaponless.  
  
-I really wish you hadn't tossed my gun, - he grumbled to the spirit.   
  
-I didn't want to take the time to put it away, - the spirit replied. -I had more important things on my mind than keeping a worthless piece of machinery. -  
  
-Worthless! - Bakura yelled at him mentally. -I still have another magazine; I could have used that thing! -  
  
-Oh well, - the spirit replied. He even sounded a little amused.   
  
-You think it's funny? - Bakura asked outraged. -You... - He started cursing the spirit out, and he was lucky he was speaking to the spirit mind to mind, or else he might have caused more attention than he needed.   
  
-Quite vocabulary you have, - the spirit said, still amused. -Has Tea heard you say those colorful words? -   
  
-Shut up, - Bakura grumbled. -If I didn't need you to keep me sane I'd turn this ring into scrap metal right now. -  
  
-Sure you would, - the spirit said. -Though I doubt Shadi would be at all pleased that one of the millennium items was destroyed out of pure frustration and annoyance. -  
  
Bakura called him another string of curse words and got to his feet. -Oh well. I might as well find some place to crash for the night. I really don't want to be left out in the open when it gets dark. -   
  
-Then you might want to do so in a hurry, - the spirit said. -The sun's setting quickly. -   
  
-Don't remind me, - Bakura mumbled. He left his hiding spot and walked calmly down the street. He knew where he was, the Tower of London was nearby, but not where he could find a place to hide for the night. He could always sneak into the tower, but he didn't know if he was willing to go through the hell that would ensue if he were found there. (I might as well,) he thought. (It's the closest thing around, and I may not find anything else until after dark.)   
  
He ran around the tower where he could find a place to easily sneak in. Once he was inside the gate, he stayed in the shadows until he was able to get inside the tower.   
  
-That was easy, - this spirit said.  
  
-Yeah well... - Bakura mumbled. He found the stairs and headed up. He wanted to be as far away from the ground floor as possible, even if it meant going straight to the tallest point in the building.  
  
-Some of this seems rather new, - the spirit pointed out.   
  
-Seras told me that the Hellsing organization fought a vampire here, - Bakura said. -Apparently there was a fair amount of destruction. -   
  
He wandered the tower, running into nothing more than moths.   
  
(You'd think they'd have at least one guard patrolling the inside of the tower,) Bakura thought. He rounded a corner and froze. There, standing slightly slumped over in the middle of the hall was a figure dressed in a uniform. (Guess I was right, but he doesn't look right.) He slipped back behind the wall and carefully peered around it, watching the guard.  
  
The guard stood there for a moment, and then staggered forward a few steps. Something was definitely wrong with it, but with its back turned it was hard to tell what. Bakura spied a tiny rock on the floor. He picked it up and, careful of his strength, tossed it at the guard. It hit the guard in the shoulder, whom in turn turned around to see what hit it, and Bakura saw exactly why it was acting weird.  
  
-Is that what Seras described as a Ghoul? - The spirit asked.  
  
Bakura gulped. -I think so. - The walking zombie moaned, which sent an involuntary shiver down Bakura's back. -I wonder if he's the only one? -  
  
-Well whatever made it had to be a vampire right? - The spirit asked.   
  
The question hit Bakura like a splash of cold water. Another vampire? Was it here in the tower? Or had it moved on?   
  
Footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts, and another glance around the corner showed the Ghoul coming in his direction.   
  
-I don't need this, - Bakura thought as he took a few steps away from the corner.   
  
-Then run you idiot! - The spirit yelled. -If you don't want to be blamed for this than get out of here. -   
  
-Who else is there to blame? - Bakura asked. -I can't prove there's another vampire out, and Seras doesn't do this, and neither does Alucard. -   
  
-Then get rid of it! - The spirit yelled.   
  
-How? - Bakura asked. -You tossed my gun! -  
  
-Then figure something else out! -  
  
Bakura was about to yell at the spirit, but just then the ghoul came around the corner, and it made an odd, loud moaning sound when it saw Bakura. Bakura took a step back and bumped into something. He glanced over his shoulder and gave an involuntary yelp. Yet another ghoul had snuck up behind him.   
  
"Well this definitely isn't good," he said as he stepped back in the direction he had come, but the other ghoul was coming closer.   
  
-Do something you fool! - The spirit yelled.   
  
The ghoul that had come around the corner was the closest, and Bakura did the first thing that came to his mind. He brought his left leg up and kicked the zombie in the face. The strength of his kick made his foot go through the ghoul's face, turning it and the rest of the zombie's body into dust.   
  
"Well that worked," Bakura said. His attention was turned for too long, and he felt cold fingers lock tightly around his neck. For a dead thing, the ghoul had a strong grip.   
  
Bakura pried at the dead fingers around his neck, but it didn't work. He instead elbowed the thing hard in the gut, which made it let go. Bakura then reached behind him and grabbed the ghoul by the back of it jacket and threw it over his shoulder and into the wall.   
  
The force of the throw was so hard that as soon as the ghoul hit the wall, it exploded into dust.   
  
"He was strong for a zombie," Bakura coughed as he rubbed his neck.   
  
-Don't just stand there, - the spirit said. -Get out of here before more of those things find you, if there are anymore. -  
  
Bakura didn't hesitate, and ran for the tower's exit.  
  
Author's Note: Ugh, fanfiction.net is driving me nuts. You know why, since you read the warning. Well, at least it didn't take me three months to update like last time. Review me and tell me what you think. I haven't had any reviews for anything lately, and I'm starting to wonder if putting up my stuff is worth it anymore if no one's going to read it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Joey yawned as Tristan looked at his watch. "What time is it?" the blonde asked.  
  
"After nine," Tristan answered. He yawned too.   
  
"I guess maybe we should go in," Seras said. "I'm sure he'll be-" she couldn't finish her sentence, since the truck lurched to a sudden stop so quickly that they were all flung to the front of the truck.   
  
"What just happened?" Joey asked as he rubbed his head.   
  
What had happened was that the drivers were approaching the end of a block when a figure suddenly ran out in front of the truck. The driver slammed on the breaks to keep from hitting the figure. When the driver and his partner looked up, standing in the lights was an out of breath Bakura.   
  
Seras flung open the back doors and all of them jumped out. They reached the front of the truck as the driver and his partner were jumping out of the cab. "What happened?" Seras asked.  
  
"He happened," the driver answered as he pointed to Bakura as the vampire staggered away from the bright lights of the truck.   
  
"Speak of the devil," Joey said with a grin, and received an elbow in the gut from Tea.   
  
"What happened?" Seras asked Bakura.   
  
The vampire stared in the direction he had come. "I just came from the Tower of London," he answered. "I was going to hide out there for the night, but I found two Ghouls inside. I would have left them alone, if they hadn't attacked me. I got rid of them, but the second one almost choked me."   
  
"You picked up your bullet casings right?" Seras asked.  
  
"I didn't use it," Bakura answered. "I don't have it anymore. When I was fighting Anderson, the spirit of my ring was having a go at him. When the magazine in the gun was empty he just tossed it aside and I didn't have a chance to retrieve it afterwards."   
  
"Then how exactly did you get rid of them?" Tristan asked.   
  
"I kicked one's face in," Bakura answered. "And the other one I threw over my shoulder and into a wall."   
  
"Yes and got ghoul dust on you in the process," Seras said as she dusted his shoulder off. "What about Anderson?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know if he escaped the blast or not. I'm sure he did, he wouldn't let a mere explosion kill him, if Alucard hasn't killed him yet."   
  
"Are you insulting me abilities, boy?" Alucard appeared off to the side, grinning with amusement. "I see you escaped."   
  
Bakura glared at him. "There were Ghouls in the Tower of London. I'm sure you know about that."  
  
Alucard smirked as Seras pulled out her radio. "I'll radio HQ and tell them about the Ghouls. They'll send a group out to hunt for the vampire that created them."   
  
"How long will it take for them to find it?" Tea asked.  
  
Seras shrugged, "I don't know. Since we haven't an idea of what it looks like, finding it is going to be difficult."   
  
Bakura sighed and closed his eyes. He heard Joey complain about something, but that was all, since at that moment, an image flashed across his eyes, a very vivid one. He gasped in surprise, his eyes flying open.  
  
"Something wrong?" Seras asked.   
  
Bakura took a minute to gather his nerves. The vision he had seen had been so real, like he had experienced it before. He shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"Let's get you guys back to the mansion," Seras said. "You've all had enough for one day."  
  
ooo  
  
Back at the mansion, Bakura went straight down to his room in the basement. The image of what he had seen kept going through his head, and he wanted to find out what it was.   
  
He lay down on his bed and tried to remember the image as clearly as he possibly could. He got so caught up in thinking about it, that he didn't even realize when he fell asleep. Of course, with sleeping comes dreaming, and this dream was far from normal.  
  
Dream-  
  
Bakura was walking home from Tea's place. He would have driven, but some moron had hit him a few weeks ago and had totaled his car. He headed around a corner and stopped at a light.   
  
There was no one out in this area, but it really wasn't that late. He wondered why, since it was normally a pretty busy area. He stood at the stoplight, wondering why he was standing there when there were no cars out.   
  
Suddenly something came up behind him. Bakura whipped around, but all he saw was a black figure. He dashed down the street to get away from it, but it was too fast. It caught up with him when he reached a lamppost. Bakura turned around just in time to see his attacker pounce on him, driving something into his neck.  
  
Bakura's scream was cut off before it could even escape his lips. He felt his blood running down his neck. He groped weakly into his pocket and pulled out his pocketknife. He had no idea how he was able to fold out a blade, but when he did, he slashed at his attacker, slicing a gash in its neck.   
  
Blood splashed onto his face as Bakura's attacker pulled away. "You're quite the fighter," a silky, male voice said. Bakura was just able to see his face, but that was the least of his worries.   
  
He broke away from the lamppost, clutching his wounded neck with one hand, and gripping his knife with the other. He could hear his attacker pursuing him again. (God dammit leave me alone you psycho,) he thought as he ran. He continued running. When he finally stopped, he pursuer had left him and he was in the park.   
  
(How did I get here?) He wondered. He found a drinking fountain and cleaned off his hand and his face, rinsing his mouth out too since he could taste some of the blood.   
  
Once he was done he wondered over to a park bench and sat down. "What the hell just happened?" He reached up to the wound in his neck, but was surprised when he didn't find anything. "What the?" Was he going insane? Suddenly his head began to pound. He closed his eyes with a groan and clutched his head. When he opened his eyes again, a brilliant, nearly blinding white light filled his vision.   
  
End Dream  
  
Bakura sat bolt upright in bed. "Shit." He gasped. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. He had no clue what time it was, but he didn't care. He knew something that could be vital information to the Hellsing organization. He reached the entry room and glanced at the clock, six a.m.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Walter asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Integra," Bakura said. "Now."  
  
Walter heard the urgency in his voice and nodded. "Follow me," he said. He led Bakura up the stairs and to Integra's office. "Bakura wishes to speak with you," Walter said as he poked his head in the door.  
  
"Send him in," Bakura heard Integra say. Walter moved out of the way and let Bakura into the room. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Integra asked.  
  
"I know who the vampire is that got those guards at the tower," Bakura said. "It's the same one that got me."  
  
Integra looked at him with cool, unblinking eyes. "Go on."  
  
Bakura sighed, "I, I really wish I could, but when he had attacked me, I never saw his face, so I can't give you anymore details than that." He paused for second, "The only other thing I can remember is his voice, but that won't help anymore than the other information I've given you."   
  
Integra didn't look pleased. "That's all you have for me?" She sighed, "And I suppose the only other detail you could possibly give us is that he probably looks Japanese, or of Asian background."   
  
Bakura nodded, feeling stupid. He could have told this to Walter. Now that he thought about, it seemed rather stupid that he thought such information would have been of any importance. He turned to leave, but Integra stopped him.  
  
"Why have you just come to me now with this information?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, well," Bakura, answered. "I only remembered it just a little bit ago. Some of my memories came back from the night I was attacked in my dreams" It seemed like a dumb answer, but it was the truth.   
  
Integra was silent for a moment, and then said, "You may go."   
  
Bakura nodded, and left her office.   
  
Walter was waiting for him when he came out. "Your family is up, and they're waiting for you in the study."  
  
Bakura nodded and went to the study. He knew which one Walter meant, it was the one that Bakura and his friends had always gathered in, so it was correct to assume that was where his family was. When he reached the study, his sister flung herself at him, literally hanging on him.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kiyo," Bakura gasped as Kiyo let him go.   
  
"What happened?" Kiyo asked. "Seras told us a little bit a few minutes ago, but we know you know more."  
  
"And how come you had to talk to Integra?" Tristan asked. He and the rest of Bakura's friends were sitting in the far corner off the room, almost pretending they didn't exist.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile, "I needed to talk to Integra because I remembered what happened." He had everyone's attention in the room. He explained all he remembered, and filled his family in and what had happened last night.  
  
ooo  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry for no updates lately. For being on summer break, I've sure had huge writer's block. The only reason I was able to get this chapter done was because my friend was over and my sister had us watch the entire Hellsing series. Oh well, it helped. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try and have the next chapter posted as soon as I can. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
After answer all of the questions that everyone had of him, Bakura escaped the study and went to his room so he could think some more. He wanted to figure out if he had any more memories of his attacker. Just knowing the sound of his voice didn't help much, unless he just happened to be in the same room as it, but Bakura figured that was very unlikely.   
  
He had only been in his room for a few minutes when someone entered his room, interrupting his train of thought. "What do you want Alucard?"   
  
"Do you want to learn to control your demon?" Alucard asked. "Or do you want to have to rely on that ring for the rest of eternity?"   
  
Bakura glared at the vampire, but got to his feet. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Sit back down," Alucard said as he sat down on the table. "Lean your back against the wall."  
  
Bakura did as he was told. "Now what? Are you going to lecture me about how to use my powers or something?" He was very sarcastic.   
  
Alucard glared at him through his glasses, "If you want to joke around then I will leave and I won't help you with anything."   
  
Bakura gulped and kept his mouth shut.  
  
Alucard smirked, but continued. "First I want you to stretch the limits of your self control."  
  
"Huh?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I want to take off the ring and see how long you last until the demon inside you is almost in control," Alucard answered. "Keep the ring next to you so once the demon is almost in control you can grab it and prevent it from taking hold of you."  
  
Bakura gulped. He was very reluctant to take his ring off. "But," he said, remembering something, "Integra said if I lost control again she would kill me."   
  
Alucard smirked, "My master can't do that now that your relatives are here."   
  
Bakura still didn't want to take the ring off.   
  
-If you don't do it you'll never learn to gain control of this thing,- the spirit of the ring said.   
-You're one to talk,- Bakura said to him.   
The spirit grunted. -Well I can't do that anymore, so I'm one less thing to worry about. Just do it so Alucard doesn't quit. You know he will quit if he doesn't think you're up to it.-   
  
Bakura sighed, and then reached for the ring. Once it was off, he placed it next to him within very easy reach.   
  
"Now we wait until the demon tries to take control," Alucard said.   
  
Bakura gulped, but tried to strengthen his mind by mentally thinking of some sort of barrier. He got so lost in it that when he snapped back out of it he realized that over an hour had passed. "Nothing's happened."  
  
Suddenly Alucard started laughing. "I knew you would do this, you stupid boy."  
  
"Hey!" Bakura exclaimed, "Mind telling me why you called me that when I haven't done anything to deserve it?"  
  
Alucard continued smirking, "You erected a mental barrier between your mind and the demon. I watched you do it. The Police Girl told me that you had been controlled by that spirit of your ring, so I knew you would easily be able to create a sort of mental defense if you but that head of yours to it."   
  
Bakura blinked, "So that's it?"  
  
"Ha!" Alucard said, "You're not done, but I am."  
  
"Huh?" Bakura asked.  
  
"The only way to completely master that demon is to force your will into it." The vampire got up, "Once you do that, the mental barrier won't even be needed. You'll be in complete control of your body, the demon will be part of it." He vanished without another word.   
  
"Force my will?" Bakura asked aloud as he put the ring back on. Someone knocked on his door, "Yes?"  
  
"It's me." It sounded like Yugi.   
  
"Come in Yugi," Bakura said.   
  
The door opened and Yugi walked in. "What have you been doing down here? Everyone's looking for you."  
  
"And you were the only smart one to come down here?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Alucard told me you were down here through telepathy," Yugi explained. "What were you two doing?"  
  
Bakura always marveled at the way Yugi's mind worked. "Alucard was giving my first 'lesson' on how to control my demon."   
  
"Apparently it seems that I don't have much left to do. He said I had to force my will on it. I guess he wants me to take control of it instead of it controlling me."  
  
"I would think that was the point," Yugi said.   
  
Bakura sighed, "Whatever. Come on, let's go back up and show everyone that I haven't gone and made myself immobile."   
  
Yugi smirked and they left the room.   
  
ooo  
  
Later that evening, Bakura was tired of being stuck inside the manor for once, and decided to sneak out for some fresh air. As he walked the streets in the darkness, he thought about what Alucard had said.   
  
"Force your will into it." The words kept going through his head.   
  
(I know what he means,) Bakura thought, (I just don't know how to do it.) He knew he needed to get back to the manor, he was weaponless and if Anderson decided to show up Bakura would be completely defenseless against him. He headed back to the manor, but something in the empty street caught his eye.   
  
A person was staggering down the street. Bakura allowed his vampire sight to focus on the person. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that it wasn't a human, well, not anymore. It was a Ghoul.   
  
"That's not what I need," Bakura muttered. He noticed several more Ghouls around him, and realized that he was completely surrounded. "Oh shit." He saw an opening close by and dove for it. The Ghouls pursued him, but Bakura raced away, too fast for the zombies to keep up.   
  
After running for a minute or so, Bakura hid behind a building and peeked back around it to make sure he was well away from them.   
  
"This is not my day," he groaned. "Or my night for that matter."  
  
-Get back to the manor you idiot,- said the spirit. -You know those Ghouls are following you, and possibly whatever vampire made them as well.-  
  
Bakura grumbled at the spirit, but did as he was told.   
  
Once he was back inside the manor, he went back to his room, relieved that no one had spotted him when he was sneaking in. As soon as he was in his room, he shut the door and looked it, and then he collapsed on his bed.   
  
-You're not going to tell anyone?- The spirit asked, outraged.  
  
-I'll do it in the morning,- Bakura grumbled as he rolled over and closed his eyes.   
  
-You will not do it in the morning you will do it now!- The spirit yelled. -And if you don't I'll keep you up until you do!-   
  
-Why do you even care?- Bakura grumbled.   
  
Silence.   
  
Bakura groaned and sat up. -If I told them, then they would know that I had snuck out. It's best to let them be told by an informant.-  
  
Suddenly his door burst opened and Seras stood in the doorway, a very angry expression on her face. "Master just told me that you just got back."  
  
"Uh-oh," Bakura mumbled.  
  
"Why in the world did you go outside?" Seras asked. "And unarmed! If Anderson had come up you would have been completely defenseless!"  
  
"I know Seras," Bakura muttered.  
  
"If you know then why did you do it?" Seras asked.  
  
Bakura winced, "I needed some air?" Seras whacked him upside the head. "Ouch!"  
  
"Master also told me you ran into Ghouls," Seras continued. "Where?" Bakura told her where he had run into the Ghouls. "I'm going to tell Sir Integra. Once I'm done I'm going to go get your girlfriend and we'll be back in here." She left.  
  
Bakura gulped.  
  
-Now you're in for it,- the spirit cackled.  
  
-Shut up,- Bakura grumbled.   
  
He sat there on his bed and waited for Seras to return with Tea. When Seras did return, she didn't have Tea with her.  
  
"Sir Integra wants to see you," Seras said quietly.   
  
Bakura got up and followed her out. When they reached Integra's office, Seras left him there; she had some other work to do. Bakura knocked and Integra granted him permission to enter. When he came in, he had to duck when an ashtray came flying at him.   
  
"I missed," Joey grumbled.   
  
"And now you have to get it back," Integra said.   
  
Bakura surveyed the room. All of his friends and his family were standing around Integra's desk, and Integra did not look happy.   
  
"How many Ghouls were there exactly?" Integra asked.  
  
Bakura thought for a second, ignoring the glares from his friends. "I'm not sure, maybe four dozen or so, maybe more. I really didn't stick around to look, I just wanted to get away."   
  
Integra was silent for a moment, but then said, "The fact remains that you left the manor without us knowing, without a weapon of any kind. You don't know what condition Anderson is in because you didn't stay to see what happened. He could have appeared at any time while you were out."   
  
"Bakura," Yugi interrupted, "You said that Alucard had done what he could for you about your demon earlier today, and said the rest was up to you. Have you tried any of that yet?"   
  
Bakura felt like he was in a classroom, or at home when he was still in school, constantly being asked if he had made a smart decision or he'd done his homework yet. He glared at Yugi, "Why should it matter, they were only Ghouls."  
  
"But if Anderson-" Tea started.  
  
Bakura had had it. "I don't care!" He stormed out of the office and headed for the main stairway. He passed Walter on the way, but he completely ignored him. When he reached the staircase he could hear many footfalls behind him, and decided to take a faster way down. He went over to the side of the balcony and jumped off, landing with surprising ease on the entry floor below.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tea yelled.  
  
"I'm leaving!" Bakura called back up. Everyone was standing on the balcony.   
  
"Do you want to die out there?" Joey asked. He received a glare from Tea, Bakura's mother, and Kiyo, but Bakura had something else to say.  
  
"I don't care. Even if I don't die I'll live forever. You'll all be dead and I'll still be here, you think that's going to fun? I don't care if I die now, the sooner the better!" He wrenched open the door and stormed out, slamming it shut behind him.   
  
"I'd take that as a very bad thing," Tristan said as the echoing of the door slamming ebbed.   
  
"What was your first clue?" Tea snapped  
  
ooo  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I'm on a role. Another new chapter in two days, though none of my readers have read my last chapter, and if they did they didn't review me. Oh well, maybe this time I'll have better luck. Tell me what you think if you guys read this. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Bakura just didn't care anymore. He didn't care if Anderson came around the next corner and gutted him. He didn't care if the vampire that had changed him appeared in front of him and finished him off, he just didn't care anymore.   
  
The concept of immortality hadn't really hit him until a little while ago. Knowing that he would continue to live an ageless life while his loved ones died made him wish he were already dead. It was why he didn't care anymore.   
  
As he ran through the empty streets, all he could hear was his own footsteps echoing in the night. He ran and ran, all time meaningless. When he did stop, he looked around to see where he was. Close by was a site of demolished buildings, the beginnings of a construction site.   
  
He ran toward it, deciding to try and test the abilities his body was capable of. He reached the barred gates and jumped, grabbing the top bar and flipped himself over, landing gracefully inside the site. He straightened and looked at the rubble around him. Some buildings were still partially standing, but the majority were down and ready to be hauled away.   
  
Bakura walked silently through the site, passing time. He expected Anderson to pop out of the next pile of rubble each second, but the deranged priest never came. Bakura was rather surprised that the priest hadn't appeared, he actually felt a little disappointed.   
  
"You really do want to die," came a silky voice behind Bakura.  
  
Bakura stopped in mid-step, the voice striking a chord in his memory. Without turning around, Bakura asked, "Come to finish me off?"   
  
The vampire chuckled, "Even if I wanted to, I don't see a point to it. Making you into what I am was a sheer accident, and would never have happened if you hadn't fought me."  
  
"If I hadn't fought you I'd have dead," Bakura said.   
  
"Oh?" the vampire asked, "Then why do you wish to be dead now, when before you fought to live?"   
  
"I didn't know what you were then," Bakura answered. "All that was on my mind was getting away." He still kept his back to the vampire.   
  
The vampire chuckled, "Well, now that you know what I am, would you try and kill me, for what I did to you?"   
  
"I thought you had meant to kill me?" Bakura said. "You said changing me into what you are was a complete accident, all you had planned on me being was your next meal."  
  
The vampire chuckled again, but this one made a chill go up Bakura's spine. It wasn't the fact that it sounded closer, it was the way he had laughed, the way he had made it sound so seductive. "That wasn't quite all I had planned for you." The vampire had come up on Bakura silently, and was no right behind him.  
  
Bakura fought to stay still, fought to keep himself from turning around. Suddenly he felt something on his neck, and it turned out to be the other vampire's fingers. Bakura felt the fingernails skim down his neck, put they didn't puncture skin. All at once, the vampire's other ideas for him snapped into his mind. Bakura yanked out of the vampire's gripped and jumped away.  
  
"Very interesting," the vampire said. "No one has ever broken out of that touch before."   
  
Bakura took a good look at him now that he was facing him. The vampire's jet-black hair was too long to tell where it ended, and it looked like he held it back in a tie. He was tall, of course, and had piercing red eyes. Bakura also saw what he was expecting; the vampire was inhumanly attractive. Of course he wasn't human, but the fact that his features were so fine made it seem more than unnatural, even in vampire terms.   
  
"Ah, so you finally show your face," the vampire said. "It appears that you've been in a few scrapes since I last saw you. That scar makes you look quite dangerous."   
  
The grin that appeared on the vampire's face made Bakura shudder. But that wasn't the only thing that made Bakura nervous, it was the unwavering lust in the vampire's eyes. Bakura took a step back, "You're sick."   
  
The vampire laughed loudly, "Oh you think so?"  
  
Bakura gulped, "Only when the one you're going after wants no part in it." The vampire's grin on the vampire's face didn't falter.   
  
The vampire smirked, "So that's it? Ha! Well then, care to join me for a late supper then?"  
  
"What?" Bakura asked. The vampire's gaze shifted to look toward the gating. Bakura followed his gaze, and standing behind the bars were Tea and Yugi. "Shit!"  
  
"Bakura!" Tea called.   
  
The other vampire laughed quietly, "So, they're friends of yours. This should make things interesting." The vampire launched himself high into the air, descending toward the gate.   
  
Bakura realized what he was doing just a few seconds before he landed. "You bastard!" He yelled as he raced for the gate.  
  
ooo  
  
The vampire landed right in front of Tea. "So, who will be first?"  
  
Yugi stepped in front of Tea and raised his gun. The vampire was too fast for him though. Before Yugi could even put pressure on the trigger, the vampire had knocked the gun out of his hands, backhanded him in the face, punched him in the stomach, causing Yugi to raise several feet off the ground, and then kicked him around the same area, sending Yugi flying to the end of the block, over a dozen feet away.   
  
"Yugi!" Tea screamed.   
  
"Don't worry about him," the vampire said, "Very soon you won't have to worry about anything at all." He grabbed her shoulders. Suddenly a hard flung stone slammed into the side of his head. "What the-?" He turned just in time to have Bakura's foot connect with him face, sending him flying a few feet.  
  
"Bakura," Tea gasped.  
  
"Go help Yugi," Bakura said. The anger he felt practically made his red eyes glow. Tea ran to Yugi just as the other vampire was getting to his feet.  
  
"So," the vampire said, "You do have some fight in you."   
  
"When you harm the only people in my life that I care about," Bakura hissed, "I have more than fight in me." A white glow appeared around in body.  
  
"You're not ready for that, boy." Alucard appeared in front of Bakura. "Not now."  
  
The vampire glared at Alucard, "This is not your fight, Alucard, the boy is mine."   
  
Alucard laughed, "So, you show your face at last."  
  
"Alucard!" Bakura yelled, "I want to deal with him!"   
  
Alucard smirked, "Deal with him later, we have more company." He looked across the street.   
  
Bakura looked in the same direction and gritted his teeth. Anderson stood just visible, holding two swords. "Now he shows up."   
  
The other vampire chuckled, and vanished from sight, leaving Bakura and Alucard to deal with Anderson.   
  
"Where'd your other friend go?" Anderson asked.   
  
Alucard grunted and pulled out his jackal. "I'd love to play with you right now, but I'm afraid this just isn't the time." He fired two shots, hitting Anderson's legs, and then one more, hitting him in the arm. "Have a fun time regenerating that."  
  
Anderson growled, but he could see an easy target. He raised his only good arm and threw his blade, straight at Tea and Yugi.   
  
Bakura and Alucard reacted at the same time. Bakura started racing toward the two, and Alucard fired one shot at the flying blade. The bullet hit the blade, blowing it in half, but the pointed half continued to fly toward its intended target. Just as it was reaching the two humans, Bakura appeared, taking the blade in the just above his knee.   
  
Bakura fell backwards, unable to hold his weight on that leg and not expecting the unexpected lose of balance. He grimaced as he grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his leg. He tossed the blade aside and turned to his two friends. "Are you two okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Tea said, "But I can't say if Yugi's been better or worse."   
  
She was right. As of now, Yugi was unconscious, but the extent of his injuries was rather easy to see, at least for Bakura. Besides a split lip, blood was flowing out of his mouth, proving a few things, his ribs were broken and puncturing organs, and or he had lost several teeth due to the backhand he had gotten. It wouldn't be a surprise if his jaw were broken too.   
  
"I would have to agree," Bakura said.   
  
"I unit from the Hellsing organization will be here soon," Alucard said as he approached. He tossed Yugi's gun to Bakura, and then looked at the injured man and smirked. "Want me to put him out of his misery for you?" he asked, raising his jackal. Two guns were raised at him in reply. The vampire smirked again and put the jackal back in his coat, and then walked into the shadows to wait for the unit to arrive.   
  
Bakura grumbled at Alucard under his breath as he put the gun on safety and jammed it into his belt.   
  
"What do you think they will do about Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
Bakura looked back at his injured friend, "I'm not sure. I know Hellsing hasn't it's own medical section, but Integra could very well send him to a normal hospital. Though I don't know how we would explain his injuries if that were to happen."  
  
"Hit by a car?" Tea offered.  
  
Bakura shook his head, "They would ask why he wasn't brought in by ambulance."  
  
"Then let's just hope that Integra doesn't send us to a normal hospital," Tea said.   
  
Bakura nodded, just as the unit arrived.  
  
ooo  
  
Author's Note: Dang, I'm on a writing spree and no one is reading this. Come on guys where are you? Sigh Oh well, you all will find it sooner or later, I hope. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 17

"I though Yugi had been through enough crap?" Joey said.

"Well if someone hadn't run off it never would have happened," Tristan pointed out.

"I wasn't all Bakura's fault," Tea said. "If anyone is to blame, it's that other vampire."

Yugi was in emergency surgery to reconstruct his ribcage and repair any internal damage. His jaw had only a hairline crack, so it wasn't worth fussing over, he would just have to live with that pain for a while, but he had lost two of his back molars.

"She's got a point," Joey said.

They were the study, as usual. Bakura was sitting in a far corner while his friends and family sat at a table in the center. Bakura could hear everything that was said, not that he wanted to. All he wanted to do was be by himself, give himself some time to think.

He knew the vampire that had come after him had to pay, that was obvious. He planned on doing it alone where no one could get caught in the middle. The only problem was finding the chance to do it.

"Hey!" Joey yelled all of a sudden.

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and found Joey standing right in front of him.

"Woke you up didn't I?" Joey asked. "I still haven't gotten my turn to chew you out yet."

"And your point is?" Bakura asked, annoyed.

"My point is," Joey started, "Is that you're dead brain there almost got Yugi killed! If you hadn't stormed out like you did, none of this would have happened!"

Bakura resisted the urge to hit him, knowing if he did he could very well kill him. He got to his feet, making the other man step back. "You heard what Tea said, blame the vampire that did it, not me." He turned and walked out of the study, trying to limp.

He got to his room and slammed the door. He collapsed onto his bed, trying to ignore the throbbing of his wounded leg. The blade had gone all the way through, cutting muscle and taking a good size chunk out of the bone. He hadn't let anyone treat it either, so now it was slowly oozing blood onto the sheet.

"Might want to get someone to treat that," the spirit said as he appeared next to Bakura.

"I'm going to ask you a question that you still haven't answered," Bakura said with his eyes closed, "Why do you care?"

Yami Bakura glared at him. "If I didn't, I wouldn't gotten your mind back after you went berserk."

Bakura smirked, "Sure you do." He ignored the spirit now.

Yami Bakura growled, but vanished back into the ring with no other word.

ooo

Bakura dozed off after a little while, but was abruptly awoken what seemed right away.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Gods Bakura you looked like were dead," Seras said.

Bakura blinked, "I am dead."

Seras smacked him upside the head, "You know what I mean. You're lucky Tea didn't come with me. She would have had a heart attack if she had walked in here and seen all of the blood and you asleep."

Bakura looked down at his wounded leg. The blood had created quite a large stain on the bedspread, and there was some blood also pooled on the floor. He shrugged, smirking.

Seras growled and threw a blood pack and bandages at him and got to her feet. "I expect you to have treated that wound have drunk that by the time I come back, and I won't be alone!"

Bakura glared at her as she slammed the door. He sat up, wincing as he leg throbbed. He figured he may as well bandage it, and did so. He glared at the blood pack, but he knew if he didn't drink it he'd regret it later.

As soon as he was done he threw the pack away and stood around for a moment. He didn't want to stay here; if he did he would just be harassed. He decided to sneak out again. It was daylight out, and the vampire wouldn't be able to come out, and Anderson was unable to do anything at the moment.

He snuck out the manor and headed off down the street. He felt no regrets about leaving. He walked down the street without any particular destination in mind. He went through the park to pass time, he didn't want to go back to the manor, not unless it was the only thing he could possibly do.

He wandered the streets of London all day. Even when night began to fall, he made no move to head back to the manor. Instead, he stayed in the areas of London that were always busy at night. But even the sounds and lights began to annoy him, and he wandered off into the darkness of the night.

ooo

"I can't believe he left again," Joey grumbled.

"Well I don't blame him," Yugi said. He was sitting up in bed, and his injuries didn't seem to be bothering him. "From the sounds of it, all you guys did to him was yell at him. I wouldn't want to stick around either if I were in his position."

All around him, his friends got guilty looks on their faces.

"So what do we do?" Tea asked. "Do we go out and look for him again?"

"It's the only way we're probably going to find him," Seras said. "I don't think he really wants to come back to the manor."

"You heard what he said earlier," Tristan said, and received several glares. "What? It was what he said."

"We don't need to be reminded," Bakura's father said.

"So what do we do?" Tea asked. "We can't just sit here."

"Bakura will be fine until dark," Seras said as she peered out the window. The sun was setting, "Which isn't very long from now," she added.

"Does that mean we have to go looking for him again?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Tea and Bakura's family said at once.

"You two are staying here," Bakura's father said to his wife and Kiyo.

"But Dad," Kiyo whined, but her mother silenced her with a stern look.

"I'm going," Yugi said as he started to get up.

"No way," everyone else said.

"I've been through worse," Yugi retorted. It was true.

"Looks like we're going to have to sneak him out then," Seras said with a sigh. "The doctor said that he didn't want Yugi moving."

"I stopped listening to my doctor when he said that my surgery was going to go smoothly and then they gave me an over dose of anesthetic," Yugi said with a sly grin.

"Huh?" Seras asked as Joey and Tristan hauled Yugi out of bed.

"You don't want to know," Joey said as

Yugi fought to keep a straight face, even though it hurt like hell to be moved. "Let's just say, I almost didn't wake up."

Seras shuddered, and then went to go see if their way was clear before they all left the room.

ooo

Bakura wandered through the dark alleyways, running into nothing more than rats. Now, instead of expecting Anderson, he expected the vampire to appear out of the shadows.

He made his way into a deserted block. By now, it was very late, almost midnight. As he passed through the empty, abandoned buildings, he began to sense that something wasn't right. One of the abandoned buildings drew his attention more than the others. It was completely broken down, but it still seemed to stand strong at five stories. Behind that building was a hoard of broken down, collapsed buildings.

"Why do I have the feeling that going in here is a bad idea?" Bakura muttered to himself as he headed toward the building.

-Then don't go in, - the spirit said.

Bakura ignored the spirit as he approached the doorway into the building. He kicked the door open and cobwebs and bits of wood collapsed onto the floor. He walked carefully inside, hoping the sense that he had was complete faulty.

The first two floors held nothing but dust and a few rats. The third floor was a different matter. The dust on the floor and walls had been disturbed, like there had been a struggle of some sort. He pulled out his gun and took off the safety, just in case.

The signs of a struggle continued up to the fourth floor. Bakura was beginning to wonder what really happened when he picked up the scent of blood. Now he didn't care if he wasn't quiet. He ran through the rest of the floor, checking every room he came across. When he reached the stairs to the next floor, he stopped. Blood was all over the stairs. The sight of the amount made him hesitant to go up the stairs and find its source.

Bakura gulped, and then carefully began to make his way up the stairs. The blood was only slightly dry, making the bottoms of his shoes sticky, not that he really wanted to think about it. The stench of blood was beginning to make him feel sick, which he knew would make Alucard laugh. He reached the top of the stairs, and nearly lost his footing when he saw what was on the last step.

The corpse of a guard was lying on the last step. His organs were hanging out of his body. Bakura swallowed hard, feeling more sorry for the guard than anything else. He knew that the guard would become a Ghoul soon, so he made sure it wouldn't happen by using a bullet, shattering the eerie silence for a few seconds.

He stepped over the body and headed for the closest open door. When he reached it, he knew something would be in it, even though he still hadn't looked through the doorway. He gripped his gun tightly, and then stepped in front of the door.

He came close to dropping his gun at t he sight he saw. "Oh that bastard..."

ooo

Author's Note: Man, that took me long enough to finish. For those of you that have been reading this, I thank you. Just to let you know, I will be out of town for a week and a half, to a place where computers aren't really permitted. So if you read this chapter and hate the cliffhanger ending, too bad! Hehe, enjoy this chapter. Review me and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 18 

His friends were slumped against the wall. The only reason they weren't lying on the floor was because their wrists were chained to the wall above their heads. He noticed that neither Seras nor Yugi were with them, and scanned the rest of the room. He found Yugi chained by his wrists and ankles to a bed in the far corner of the room, blood trickling from his mouth.

Ignoring any sort of danger that could be in the room, Bakura ran over to Yugi and shook him. Yugi groaned and his eyes fluttered opened.

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

Yugi winced, "Well I know I haven't been bitten. All I remember is searching for you with everyone else, and then there was all this commotion and I blacked out. Where am I anyway?" He seemed to notice the situation his was in, and made a face of disgust. "That bastard's sick."

"You have no idea," Bakura growled as he broke the chains holding Yugi's wrists and ankles to the bed.

"Found them did you?"

Bakura looked up to see the vampire that had changed him. "What have you done to them?" He hissed.

"Nothing," the vampire answered, "Yet."

Bakura raised his gun to shoot the vampire, but the other vampire was too fast. The vampire was in front of him in a heartbeat, knocked Bakura's gun away, and then locked his hands around Bakura's neck and had him yanked him to the opposite wall, pinning him to the wall.

"You really think you can beat me with a human weapon?" the vampire asked. "You're foolish if you think you can. With your powers too undeveloped, you're powerless against me." The vampire grinned, licking his lips.

"I will kill you," Bakura growled.

"I'd like to see you try," the vampire said, licking Bakura's cheek.

Bakura recoiled in disgust, but then noticed something and moved his head to his left. The other vampire took no notice of his move. Suddenly the vampire shrieked in pain, a bullet grazing his cheek. He let go of Bakura and vanished.

"Good shot," Bakura said hoarsely, rubbing his neck.

Yugi smiled, even though he was in pain. "Couldn't let him molest you now could I?" He had slid off the bed and grabbed the discarded gun, using it as best he could while the other vampire had been occupied. "Now what?"

"You stay there," Bakura said as he went over to his friends. He broke the chains and shook them awake.

"Where are we?" Joey asked as he, Tristan, and Tea looked around.

"In an abandoned building," Bakura answered. "That bastard of a vampire brought you here, for what intentions I don't really care to know." He shoved the gun into his belt. "Stay here, I'm going to look for him." The tone of his voice made them obey.

Bakura walked out of the room and went down the stairs. The anger boiling inside of him made him feel stronger somehow. He knew something was happening with his powers, and he let it happen. He got outside and let his instincts guide him. He walked around the building and faced a several collapsed buildings.

"I know you're here," Bakura said loudly. "Show yourself."

A chuckle to his left made him look to see the vampire standing on a rock of cement. "Your anger is causing your powers to develop quickly. Perhaps I judged your abilities too soon."

Bakura started towards him, but the vampire flung him backwards into a mound of rubble with a wave of demon energy. He got to his feet while listening to the vampire laugh. Bakura watched as the vampire summoned up chucks of cement and other rubble, and then threw it at him. He raised his arms in front of his face as the rubble came at him.

"You're pathetic," the vampire said. "Perhaps I should give another reason to fight me." He aim large chucks of rubble at the building Bakura's friends were in. Before Bakura could shout a word, the vampire launched the rubble at the building. The chucks of cement tore through the weak structure, and it fell to the ground.

Bakura stared in disbelief. They were gone, just like that. He fell to his knees, his eyes locked on the demolished structure. He wasn't even aware of the wounds he had sustained when the other vampire had thrown rubble at him.

The other vampire laughed, "They would have died anyway. It's the fate of all mortals."

Bakura slowly rose to his feet, his eyes shaded over and unable to see. He began to glow white, the tendrils of power wavering upward. He slowly began to walk toward the other vampire.

The other vampire sent small chunks of rubble at Bakura, but the debris was deflected somehow. He summoned up a giant chunk of debris and sent it at Bakura, knowing there was no way it could be deflected. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of him. The other vampire laughed, feeling very triumphant.

"What are you laughing about?"

The vampire looked up to see Bakura standing on a steel beam protruding from a pile of rubble. "How did you get up there?"

"I jumped," Bakura answered. The glow around him was becoming brighter. Bakura got down on one knee, holding onto the beam with one hand. He looked like a gargoyle, but what happened next made the other vampire nervous.

White, flaming, bat-like wing flared from Bakura's back. Bakura could see his power inside him, what used to be red and black was now white. Bakura stood straight and looked down at the vampire again. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to release your own demons?"

The other vampire sneered and summoned another giant slab of cement. "I don't need my full powers to defeat you, boy." He sent the slab at Bakura.

Bakura look at his hand, which shifted into a fiery-clawed hand. He looked back up, as the slab was right upon him, and slashed. The slab broke into dozens of pieces and fell harmlessly away. "Are you so sure?"

The other vampire growled, "Fine, you want a demon fight, then I will give you one." The vampire's body glowed a greenish blue color. "If that's all your powers do for you then you're going to have some problems against me." He laughed as the light engulfed him and shifted his body. His body morphed into the shape of a giant bird, a hawk.

"Is that all?" Bakura asked. "Then perhaps I should show you my demon form then." His fiery wings enveloped his body and became one single tendril of power as wide as a car. That tendril wrapped itself around piles of debris, not yet becoming a distinguishable shape.

-I see nothing,- the other vampire said. -What are you? I wisp of steam? -

-Why don't you look behind you? -Bakura asked.

The vampire turned his hawk head around, and screeched. Jaws snapped, just missing the hawk's body. The vampire rose off the ground and managed to avoid the hit, and took a good look at Bakura's demon form.

The fiery head of the demon was slender and serpentine, with several horns on the top of its head. The long, vampire like canines passed its closed lower jaw. The red, slit pupil eyes burned with revenge. Twenty feet, or perhaps more, down from the head were two forelegs. The rest of the body, its full length undeterminable, was twined around the rubble, its back legs impossible to find.

-Figure it out yet? -Bakura asked. He was rather pleased with the form.

-How? -The other vampire asked. -No vampire has even taken the form of a true immortal creature. -

-I'm not like most vampires, -Bakura pointed out. -I had a previous life before this one, and I can't say it was very pleasant, but it was crazier than this life, if that's possible. Now, why don't we finish what we started? -He raised his fiery forepaw, but suddenly a familiar sword embedded itself into one of the claws.

"Ha ha!" Anderson laughed. "I found you!"

Bakura looked down at the insane priest, a rather annoyed look on his reptilian face. He then used his teeth and pulled the blade out of his claw and spit it away, not caring where it fell. He inspected his claw, found it undamaged, and swiped it carelessly at Anderson, not even really aiming. The force of the paw, and power it conducted reduced Anderson into less than dust molecules.

Bakura flexed the claw and looked back at his opponent. -Won't have to worry about him anymore. Now, where were we? -The hawk screeched and took to the air. -I hope that doesn't mean you're running away, -Bakura said with slight humor. He launched himself into the air after the vampire.

The two fought high in the sky, clawing and biting. Bakura, being the bigger of the two demons, was able to use his long tail as a whip, and smacked the other vampire with it and knocked him to the ground. As it hit, Bakura opened his mouth to use his last ability. A sphere of power began to form, glowing brighter and brighter.

The other vampire watched as the sphere formed, knowing there was no chance of escape.

When the sphere was complete, a large, continuous stream of power shot from it and headed straight for the vampire on the ground. It struck home, blowing a crater into the ground not quite big enough to destroy the site.

As the dust cleared, Bakura descended back to the ground. He shifted back to his human form, but he kept his wings, and kept his hands as fiery claws. He landed in the center of the crater where the remains of the other vampire lay, but he wasn't quite dead yet.

"Even if you kill me," the vampire said, "It won't bring those people back."

"I'm aware of that," Bakura said. "Before I finish you, I would like to know one thing."

The other vampire laughed, "What would that be?"

"You name," Bakura answered. "I'd rather not send you to hell without knowing the name of the thing that made me the way I am now."

The other vampire chuckled, "Kasumari."

"Kasumari," Bakura repeated as he raised a fiery claw. "I hope Hell is the worst place you ever see." He slashed before the other vampire could reply, incinerating him into nothing.

ooo

Author's Note: Yes! Score one for Bakura. Actually two, since he killed Anderson too. So now we know that other vampire's name, even though it doesn't matter anymore. What's Bakura going to do now? Is everyone really dead? Oh, and did you figure out what his demon for was, if not I'll give you a hint. It's in my name. Review me and tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 19

Bakura stood in the center of the crater, staring at the blackened spot that used to be Kasumari. His powers were still going, his wings and claws glowing brightly in the dark, starless night. He stood there for a long time, and he only turned his attention away from it when he heard the sound of sirens approaching. He extinguished his powers and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and climbed out of the crater.

He carefully made his way out of the site, careful to stay completely out of sight. Even after he was out he still stayed in the shadows. He ran for a long time, and he didn't even know what time it was when he finally stopped. He slumped down against a wall in a pitch-black alley, feeling empty and alone. He let his tears flow freely as the reality of his friends' deaths finally completely sunk in.

He had known that killing Kasumari wouldn't bring them back, but he couldn't let the vampire just walk away. Bakura had had other reasons for wanting him dead. Changing him into what he was for one thing, assaulting and injuring his friends was another. He had been a danger to Bakura's whole family, and in result he had lost some very important people.

After sitting there for a long time, Bakura had zoned out into a stupor, not caring what happened to him. The sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the alley, but it didn't rouse him from his stupor.

"You are incompetent," said Alucard as he approached the other vampire. "Mopping over some humans."

Bakura snapped out of his stupor, but he had surprisingly heard everything that Alucard had said, and replied, "Wouldn't you have done the same thing, if he had killed Integra?"

Alucard was silent, but then said, "Do you really think they're dead?"

"The building they were in collapsed," Bakura said, "I had told them to stay inside, how could they not be?"

Alucard smirked, "Would you believe me if I said that you had other friends in high places?"

"Don't make me laugh," Bakura answered, his voice was empty of all emotion.

Alucard shrugged, "Suit yourself, but don't get too deep in whatever thoughts you maybe having, you may end up hurting someone." With a swish of his coat he was gone.

Bakura stared out into the darkness after Alucard, but he didn't dwell on what Alucard had said.

Seras made her way down the dark alley. Her master had told her where to go and she had followed his instructions. For a normal human being, going down this alley would have been impossible, but with her vampire sight it wasn't a problem. She began to wonder if she was ever going to find him when she finally spotted him near the end of the alley.

She approached him carefully, not sure what he would do. "Are you going to sit here all night?" she asked quietly.

Bakura looked in her direction, "What do you want?"

Seras swallowed the hint of annoyance she felt toward him for that statement, and replied, "Master told me to come and find you."

"Why?" Bakura asked, "So you could drag me back to the manor and be blamed for what happened? Don't even try it."

"That wasn't why I was sent," Seras answered, trying not to get mad at him. "I guess my master does like to get to the point sometimes. What he was trying to tell you is that your friends aren't dead."

"Explain to me how that is at all possible," Bakura said.

"Ishizu and her brother are still here," Seras answered. "She somehow found out what was happening and was able to get your friends out of the building before it was destroyed."

Bakura stared at her, "Ishizu?" The full concept hit him and launched him from where he sat. He grabbed Sera by the shoulders, "They're really alive?"

Seras calmly pried her friend's fingers from her shoulders, "Yes, now unless you want to stay here and mope about them all night then that's fine with me, or would you rather come back to the manor and see them?" He didn't even need to give her answer, and the two of them left the alley.

Bakura hardly paid any attention as they ran. He was so surprised to hear that his friends were alive, but if Ishizu had a part in it, how could they not be? Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the manor.

"I'll warn you," Seras said to him, "Sir Integra isn't happy. If people had seen you, the Hellsing Organization would have had some real problems to cover up."

"I don't care what Integra thinks," Bakura pointed out, "In case you hadn't figured that out already."

Seras sighed and they went in.

They meet Alucard as soon as they walked through the door.

"You should have listened to me, boy," Alucard said.

"You weren't very clear," Bakura replied. "Perhaps if you had mentioned Ishizu the first time, I may have believed you."

"I hope you're happy." Bakura looked up to see Integra standing atop the stairs. "Due to your little escapade earlier, your friend Yugi had to go back into surgery. Running around trying to find was too much of a strain on him. By the time your friends got him back here, he was beginning to suffocate on his own blood."

"Do you know his prognosis?" Bakura asked.

"He'll live," Integra answered. "But the doctor says if he breaks his ribs anymore the bones will be too damaged to repair even surgically. He also suggests that Yugi stay off his feet until he's completely recovered."

"I'll take all blame for it," Bakura said. "Though I'm sure Yugi will be happy to know that the one who injured him is now currently a blackened outline at the bottom of a crater." He smiled in recollection; killing Kasumari had brought his friends back, even though they had never been gone to begin with.

"Hey," Alucard said suddenly. Bakura turned to face him. "Here, I'm tired of listening to him." Alucard held up the Millennium Ring.

Bakura stared, "When did…" He thought for a second. (It must have been when Kasumari first started throwing stuff at me.)The rope around the ring was roughly cut, confirming his thoughts. He took the ring from Alucard, and immediately was in a mental argument with the spirit of the ring. He couldn't really call it his dark side anymore, vampires were the darkness, whether the spirit agreed with it or not.

Keeping half of his attention on the argument with the spirit, Bakura turned the rest of his attention back to Integra. "Where is everyone?"

"In Yugi's room," Integra answered.

Bakura nodded and headed up the staircase, taking the stairs three at a time. -Will you give it a rest already? -He asked the spirit of the ring.

The spirit paused for a moment. -I don't see why I should; you left me there. What if one of the police people had picked me up? -

**-**You would have been put in a museum where you belong, -Bakura answered. -Just be happy that Alucard picked you up, and stopping nagging me. -Without another word, he erected mental shields to block the spirit out. (At least I won't have to worry about him for a little while,)Bakura thought as he reached Yugi's room. (Here goes nothing.)He knocked on the door.

The door opened and Marik stood there, looking slightly alarmed.

"Am I allowed in there?" Bakura asked.

"Uh," Marik looked over his shoulder. When he turned back, he nodded hesitantly. He moved out of the way so Bakura could enter.

When Bakura saw who was inside the room, he almost wished he hadn't come in. Beside the fact that it was a little cramped, his parents, sister, and his friends were in there, along with a bed which Yugi's drugged and unconscious body lay.

Marik walked past him and sat down near his sister. The whole room was silent, all eyes on Bakura. Bakura leaned against the wall, not sure what to say.

"So the other vampire is dead?" Bakura's father asked.

Bakura nodded, "Nothing left except a blackened mark in the middle of a seven foot crater."

"I am assuming that Alucard saw your demon form," Ishizu said. "He won't tell us, but are you willing to tell us?"

Bakura eyed her, "If you knew what was going to happen, you should already know what my demon form looks like. Am I correct?"

Ishizu smiled, "You know my power well enough. Yes, I do know what it looks like, but I do not wish to show everyone until Yugi awakens."

"You'll be waiting a while then," Bakura said, "From what I learned from Integra, Yugi will be out for a while, not just because of the drugs."

Ishizu nodded, but Joey made a face, "Ah come on, can't you at least tell us something?"

Bakura turned to Joey, "What is there for me to tell you? I killed Kasumari, there's nothing else to explain."

"But how did you kill him?" Tristan asked. "You definitely didn't bite him." Bakura made a face of disgust and the whole room laughed quietly.

"I wouldn't have physically touched that vampire with a ten foot pole," Bakura said. "Ask Yugi, he saw what it was doing before the fight started outside. I don't particularly want to say what happened."

"What makes you think I do?" They all turned to Yugi, whom was now awake. "Let's just say that vampire made a bad name for the gay men around the world."

"Eww," everyone except Bakura and Yugi grimaced.

"Hey," Joey pointed out, "Yugi's awake, that means we get to find out what Bakura's demon form is."

"You really want to know that badly?" Bakura asked. "It's not something you'd want to look at all the time, not to mention it's bigger than the manor."

"No I really want to see it," Joey said.

"I'm ready," Ishizu said, "If you will allow me to show them."

"All right," Bakura said. "Better to show them this way than making me shift into it. I don't want to do that again for a long time."

Ishizu nodded, and activated her necklace. The room darkened and the site where Bakura fought Kasumari appeared underneath them. They watched as a building collapsed, shuddering to think they had just been inside it. They watched as Bakura's powers emerged, first the wings, and then the claws. When he shifted into his full demon form, the room gasped.

"A dragon?" Tristan asked. "Hey, thumbs up from me. Better than what I hear Alucard's is."

"Yeah," Joey said, "He's a hell dog, way too many eyes."

"And that is that," Ishizu said as her powers deactivated and they were back in Yugi's room. "Now that we've all seen what Bakura's demon form looks like, I believe it's best for us to leave so Yugi can get some rest." She looked at Bakura, "Correct?"

Bakura nodded and opened the door. Everyone filed out except for Ishizu; she would stay with him to make sure nothing went wrong.

Author's Note: All right, I was able to update before school started. Don't expect too much for a while. My schedule may be less crammed than last year, but I doubt I'll still have much free time. Hope you enjoy this chapter; it took forever to feel like writing, band camp totally zonked me. Review me and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 20

"I don't like this?" Yugi grumbled.

"Well we can't stay any longer," Joey said. "Our money's about out, and we need some to get home."

"And you can't fly in your condition," Tristan added.

Yugi grumbled under his breath, but he knew they were right. His ribs still weren't completely healed after three weeks, so he couldn't go home yet.

"Hey I can't go home yet either," Bakura pointed out to Yugi. Alucard had told Bakura that he still needed time to perfect his demon powers, and according to the red-clad vampire, Bakura still wasn't ready to go home. The scar on his eye had faded a little but it was still somewhat visible.

"We don't leave for a few more days," Tea added. "Maybe by then you'll be able to come and see us off." They really couldn't stay much longer, Bakura's parents had left a few days before, and the Ishtars had left not long after Bakura had killed Kasumari.

"I don't see how that helps," Yugi grumbled.

ooo Three days later, Tea, Joey, and Tristan were getting ready to get on the plane. Bakura, Seras, Walter, and Yugi were there to see him off.

"See you in a few weeks," Tea said.

"It will be a few weeks, right?" Joey asked unsurely.

"I hope," Bakura answered. "From the way Alucard has been working me, I don't know whether I've made progress or not."

"That doesn't sound good," Tristan said. "Although that vampire has never been one to give a straight answer now has he?"

"Not for as long as I've known him," Walter answered. The old butler looked at his watch, "You three should be getting on the plane, it's going to be leaving soon."

The three nodded, and without another word, they headed onto the plane.

"Do you two want to stay and watch the plane leave?" Seras asked Yugi and Bakura.

"Not if I don't have to," Yugi answered. "Standing still isn't easy." He turned to Bakura, "What about you?"

Bakura sighed, "Lets just go, watching it leave will just make things harder." "You'll see them again soon enough," Walter said as they left the airport.

ooo Several days later, Bakura was lying around in his room after a training session with Alucard when Yugi walked in.

"Got any energy left?" Yugi asked.

"Why?" Bakura asked without sitting up.

"I'm feeling pretty good today," Yugi said. "Good enough to leave this prison for a few hours."

Bakura laughed and sat up. "So what you're basically saying is that you're bored and you want me to entertain you by taking you around London, right?"

Yugi shrugged, "If you're not too dead from Alucard's harassment."

"I'll ignore the pun," Bakura said. He groaned and got to his feet. "Why not, I haven't left this place very much since we went to airport, so I guess we're both due for a little fun time."

Yugi grinned and they walked out of Bakura's room. They left the manor and headed for no place in particular.

"So where are the fun places to go?" Yugi asked as they walked down the street.

Bakura glared at Yugi, "What am I, a tour guide?"

Yugi smirked, "Well I don't know anything about this place."

Bakura sighed, "Now that I think about it, I really don't know any good places anymore. At least none that would be of any entertainment to us."

"So you're telling me you sat around the house when you were a kid?" Yugi asked.

Bakura laughed, "No, I didn't." He thought back to his childhood, but he really couldn't find anything good to talk about. "Well, maybe I did. Studying mostly."

"You're telling me that all you did when you lived here was buried your face in books?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty much," Bakura answered. "I didn't really get into anything until I moved to Domino. Of course, that was when all Hell broke loose for me." He heard the spirit smirk. -Shut up, it was your fault anyway. -

-And it was fun too, - the spirit replied.

-You're a psycho, - Bakura told him and erected mental barriers so he wouldn't have to listen to the spirit. "Speaking of which, Yami hasn't been showing his face much.

Yugi shrugged, "Nothing for him to do." He got a weird look on his face and grimaced.

"Did he just give you an earful?" Bakura asked.

"I've actually had mental barriers up for a while. He hasn't had a clue about what's been going on," Yugi answered, and then made a face again as Yami yelled at him some more.

Bakura laughed, but then asked, "Why did you put the barriers up?"

Yugi didn't answer at first, but finally said, "I can't exactly remember why, and then I forgot I put them up, and I know just realized they were up."

Bakura sighed, "I doubt Yami wants you to make a habit of that."

"You got that right," Yugi replied as he grimaced again.

ooo

Bakura found a bench for them to sit on while he waited for Yami to finish giving Yugi a tongue-lashing. By the time Yugi relaxed with a sigh, the sun was beginning to set.

"How is he?" Bakura asked.

"He won't let me forget it for a long time," Yugi answered.

Bakura shook his head and got to his feet, "Come on, we should head back. I know Kasumari is dead but there is still a chance that another vampire will make an appearance."

"So much for doing anything," Yugi grumbled as they started walking.

Bakura shrugged, "Hey, if you had told Yami about that was going on, we wouldn't have spent the entire afternoon sitting on that bench.

Yugi grumbled as they crossed the street.

ooo

About halfway back to the manor, two armored trucks passed them, and Bakura recognized them. "Looks like they've got a job to do tonight."

"Glad it's not you?" Yugi asked.

"I've had enough with fighting to last me for a long time," Bakura answered.

Suddenly another armored truck came up the street, and this time it pulled up beside them. Seras jumped out of the back and went to Bakura. "My master said that he wanted us to bring you along on the mission."

"What?" Bakura asked, "Why?"

"Master said it was to help with you training," Seras answered. "I'm just following orders. If you don't want to do it, you'll have to go back to the manor and argue it out with Master."

Bakura sighed, "All right, I'll go with you. But what about Yugi, I'm not letting him walk back to the manor in the dark like this."

Seras sighed, "He'll have to come with us then." She looked at Yugi, "Although this time you will not be part of the fighting."

Yugi looked relieved.

"Come on," Seras said as she grabbed Bakura's jacket, "let's go."

"Where are we going?" Bakura asked as they got inside the truck and the truck started moving."

"The Brutish Museum," Seras answered. "A vampire went loose in there obviously. Some people were able to get out, but now the place is rampant with Ghouls, and of the course the vampire we have to dispose of."

"Wonderful," Bakura muttered. He glanced at Yugi; "You're staying in the truck the entire time."

"Gladly," Yugi said. "I wouldn't leave this thing even if you paid me."

"Just in case," Seras said as she pulled out a spare handgun. She handed it to Yugi. "Can't be too careful."

Yugi nodded and stowed the gun away.

ooo

When they finally arrived at the museum, Bakura followed Seras inside. The two of them stayed in the shadows and searched for the rogue vampire.

"We aren't getting very far," Bakura pointed out as he shot another Ghoul. He loaded his second magazine into his gun. "I only have one more, and I really don't want to waste it on Ghouls."

"What are you worried about?" Seras asked. "If you run out you can just use your powers."

Bakura sighed and peered around the corner. He spotted several Ghouls staggering down the hall. "They just keep coming."

"I'll cover for you if you want to make a run down the hall," Seras offered.

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Bakura asked.

"Because Master told me that you can dodge bullets," Seras answered. "I can't do that, so it'll be more effective if we do it that way."

Bakura sighed again, "All right, but if I get hit and turn to dust Yugi gets full right to shoot you."

Seras giggled, "I won't hit you, as long as you don't run straight in front of a Ghoul."

"You sound like you're enjoying this way too much," Bakura said as he prepared to run.

"Go!" Seras yelled.

Bakura sprinted down the hall. He heard the shots as Seras fired at the Ghouls, but all he really concentrated on was the next corner he could get behind. When he reached it, there was a Ghoul behind it. Instead of wasting a bullet, though, he jammed the muzzle of his handgun into the Ghoul's face. It turned to dust at his feet.

"Ready?" Bakura asked as he turned around. Seras was walking up behind him. The look of triumph on her face made it seem so, but when it suddenly changed to a look of fear, so did his feelings about the easy part being over.

"Look out behind you!" Seras yelled.

Bakura ducked just as something swung at his head. He spun around, lashing his leg out and knocking his attacker off its feet. He shot to his feet, only to be tackled into the wall by the vampire they were looking for.

"Bakura!" Seras yelled.

The vampire sank its fangs into Bakura's right shoulder, thinking he was a normal Hellsing soldier. "Oh thanks, that's just what I need!" His gun had been knocked out of his hand when the vampire had tackled him, so there was only one other way to get it off. His left hand began to glow, and then shifted into a dragon's claw. "Dinner's over for you!" He stabbed his claws into the vampire, his hand emerging from the vampire's back. The vampire turned to dust on him.

"Are you okay?" Seras asked.

"I have a gash in my shoulder and I'm covered in vampire dust," Bakura grumbled. "How would you feel?"

Seras made a face, "I think I know what you mean."

Bakura grimaced at his shoulder, "Well, this won't be fun." He raised his glowing claw above the wound.

"What are you-?" Seras started, but then stopped. She watched as Bakura grasped his wounded shoulder with his claw. He hissed in pain for a moment, and then pulled his claw away. His wound was gone, covered by a silvery white scar. His claw shifted back to his hand.

"Don't ask me to do that to anyone else," Bakura said as he got to his feet. He dusted himself off. "Come on, I'm sure there are still some Ghouls left here that need to be dealt with."

Seras nodded, and pulled out her radio. "Target vampire has been silenced. Do one last sweep for Ghouls."

ooo

Author's Note: Oh my god! I updated! Isn't it a concept? Sorry I took forever, but my first semester of school was so loaded that I barely had time to sleep. I've been trying to do some writing, but it's been hard. Not to mention that the past few days have been weird for me. I had some minor surgery done, so the painkillers I was on just made me want to sleep. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try and update again as soon as I can. Reviews me and tell me what you think. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 21

Yugi peered out from the truck as the soldiers left the museum. He had heard the radio from Seras about the target vampire being destroyed, and that had been ten minutes ago.

"Does it really take that long to get rid of some Ghouls?" Yugi asked to no one.

"You'd be surprised," Bakura said as he appeared behind Yugi.

Yugi yelped and spun around, "How'd you do that?"

Bakura smirked and got into the truck, not answering Yugi's question.

"I asked you a simple question," Yugi said as he followed the vampire inside. "Are you going to answer me?"

Bakura shrugged and sat down, "Staying in the shadows has become a habit."

Yugi rolled his eyes as Seras came in. "Whew," she said as she sat down. "I'm glad the clean up crew are the ones that have to deal with all of that Ghoul dust. I'm beat."

"You were in there long enough," Yugi said as he sat down. "Were there that many Ghouls?"

Seras nodded, "A whole museum full."

Yugi seemed to turn green, "I'm glad I stayed in the truck."

Bakura smirked as Seras smiled, but then both of them seemed to be listening to something.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked as some of the soldiers started coming on. The two vampires shot to their feet. Bakura grabbed Yugi's shoulder and yanked him up.

"Get out of the truck!" Seras yelled. The soldiers turned heel and ran out of the truck. Seras raced out, followed by Bakura and Yugi.

Bakura could hear the sound, and as soon as his feet hit the solid ground, he shoved Yugi ahead of him, hard. He sent the human sprawling into Seras, knocking the two down, just as the truck exploded.

Seras quickly covered Yugi, knowing that she could withstand any debris or extreme heat. When the full force of the blast subsided, she sat up and looked at the burning wreckage. "Did he?"

"He shoved me out of the way just before it exploded," Yugi said as he sat up too. "He was right in with the explosion."

"But did he-" Seras started. "Wait!"

The two of them stared into the flames. They could see something moving in the flames. Suddenly white wings parted the flames, and Bakura emerged from the fire. He did not look happy. He raised one wing, and something exploded against it.

"On the roof!" Seras called.

Bakura leapt into the air and turned to face the museum. On the roof were two more vampires, and one held a rocket launcher. Bakura raised his handgun, and fired two shots. The bullets hit their mark, and the vampires turned to dust. Bakura then raced to the building as the rocket launcher skidded down the roof and fell. He caught the weapon just before it hit the ground.

Seras and Yugi ran over to Bakura as the vampire landed and set down the launcher.

"Are you okay?" Seras asked him.

"Fine," Bakura answered as his wing vanished. "That was an ambush."

"Well we managed to get everyone out before they blew up the truck," Seras said. "We didn't lose anyone, and you silenced them before they could do anymore damage."

Bakura nodded, and they waited for orders of what to do.

ooo

Back at the manor, Yugi and Bakura were down in the dungeons in Bakura's room.

"I don't even want to know how angry Integra is about the ambush," Yugi said.

"That's for her to deal with," Bakura said. "I'm not even listed among the soldiers, so I'm not required to be at anything."

"Then why do you got on the missions?" Yugi asked.

"Training," Bakura answered. "At least that's what Alucard calls it."

"How much longer is he going to keep you here?" Yugi asked. "You seem to have complete control."

Bakura shrugged, "Alucard said he'll tell me when I can leave. I just hope it's within the next year."

"Year?" Yugi asked. "I can't stay that long."

Bakura blinked, "But you're not. You're going home once you've completely recovered, which from what I can see will be very soon."

Yugi scowled at him, "You mean I can't stay here to keep you sane?"

Bakura laughed, "No, you can't. Anyway I think I lost my sanity when I thought Kasumari had killed all of you."

Yugi shuddered at the memory, "Don't remind me. We watched that building collapse. It my insides turn, knowing that we had just been in there."

"See why I want you to go home?" Bakura asked. "You've come close to being killed than everyone else combined."

"I've done that several times in my life, thank you," Yugi pointed out. "Need I mention my senior year of high school?"

Bakura shook his head, "Though I must wonder if that was any worse than what I'm going through."

"What's worse?" Seras asked as she came in, dragged her chair from her room.

"His high school year compared to my life right now," Bakura answered, smirking as he pointed to Yugi.

"Oh?" Seras asked. "Why don't you tell me about it and I'll give you my opinion."

"Do I have to?" Yugi asked. "I hated that year."

ooo Seras ended up ruling that both lives were horrible and that they should both die and get it over with. That got her a pillow in the face and the ice bucket dumped on her head.

"I see you two don't like my opinion," Seras said, giggling.

"Not really," Bakura replied, a handful of ice still in his hand.

"What happened in here?" Walter asked as he walked in.

"Nothing," the three said.

"Hmm," Walter mumbled. "Well, Ms. Victoria, you are want up stairs in the shooting range, and Yugi and Bakura both have emails."

The three followed Walter out, but Bakura still had his handful of ice. He snuck up behind Seras, grabbed the back of her collar of her shirt, and dropped the ice down.

The shriek Seras voiced echoed along the corridors, and did Bakura's laughter. Bakura's payback for that was a black left eye.

"You could have at least gone for the other eye," Bakura said as he lurched to his feet after having been knocked to the floor by the punch. "As if this eye didn't look bad enough with the scar, you had to go and make it all bruised and swollen."

"That'll teach you not to put ice down my shirt," Seras said.

"He'll wish he had that ice very soon," Walter added, a smirk on his face. "Come along now."

ooo

Author's Note: A very short, and rather pointless chapter. The next chapter should be better. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 22

The airport was crowded.

"They had to choice a Sunday," Joey grumbled.

"Shut up," Tea said. "At least they're finally coming home."

"Their flight is do in any time now," Tristan pointed out. "Are you two going to start an argument now?"

"No," Tea and Joey answered.

"It's a shame that Bakura's family couldn't make it," Tea said.

"Bakura's father's gotta work," Tristan said. "And Kiyo needed to go on that trip because it was a grade in her class. Bakura's mom went with her as a chaperon."

"I'm sure Bakura knows this already," Tea pointed out. "We were clogging Walter's email account with all of our emails."

"Here's the plane," Tristan said. They watched as a large 747 pulled up to the terminal. After what seemed like forever, passengers began to disembark.

"Took them long enough," Joey said as the first of the passengers appeared through the gate.

"Don't forget we still have to get their bags too," Tristan said. "That could take a while."

"Don't remind us," Joey said.

"There they are," Tea said. They looked to see Yugi coming through the gate, Bakura following right behind him.

"Long time no see," Joey said as the two approached.

"I didn't think we'd ever get back here," Yugi said. "Some pretty crazy stuff happened after you three left."

"Do we want to know?" Tea asked.

"No," Bakura answered for her, "You don't." He smiled, though his sunglasses hid any emotions his eyes held.

"So," Joey said as they headed toward baggage pickup, "Now that we're all back home, do you think we can let our lives get back to normal?"

"Normal?" Bakura asked, "What's that?"

"Guess that's a no," Joey muttered.

"Oh right," Tristan said, suddenly remembering something. "Your dad said to call your work as soon as you can. He just told me to pass that on."

Bakura sighed, "Yeah, one of the many things I have to deal with."

"At least you don't have to deal with Kaiba," Yugi grumbled. "I know he got my messages, but that still doesn't mean he'll be pleasant to me when I go back to work tomorrow."

"Why did you take that job anyway?" Joey asked. "I wouldn't work for Kaiba no matter how much I got paid."

"But that's exactly why I took the job," Yugi answered. "Its very good money. Yes, I am the equivalent of a receptionist, but I get paid more than a receptionist, a lot more."

"Basically you sit around and answer phone calls all day and get paid two grand?" Joey asked. "And I thought he was using you as his lab rat for all of his new stuff."

"Nope," Yugi replied. "And I'm glad I'm not his lab rat. I'd probably look worse than Bakura after a round about with you know who."

"Shut up," Bakura grumbled. "I'd rather my training sessions not be discussed while we're in public." They reached the baggage claim and stood by the conveyer belt and watched as the luggage came by. When the two finally found their bags, they left the airport.

ooo

Bakura slunk down the hall of the hospital. It was four o'clock in the morning, fifteen minutes before he was due for his shift in the pediatrics department. He wasn't sneaking in, he was expected at work that day, but just felt weird about being back to work, the way he was.

He reached the pediatrics department, entered the code into the lock, and went in. As soon as he entered the hall he knew there were people close by. He knew he would encounter them very soon, and got ready for the questions he knew they would ask him.

He emerged into the main pediatrics office, and as he had expected, he was bombarded with questions. He answered as many of them as he could, leaving out all of the things that had happed to him. He thought he was in the clear, when suddenly he was asked a question that made his freeze.

Out of all of the doctors, Dr. Kay, the same woman that had treated Yugi throughout his traumatic senior year of high school, it was she whom asked the question. "What happened to your eyes Bakura? Weren't they brown?"

Bakura gulped, "Well, it's funny you should ask that question. I..." He thought fast, "I don't really know the answer to that myself."

"So it's safe to say that they aren't contacts?" a nurse asked.

(Damn,) Bakura thought. (That could have worked too.) "Heh, no, sadly they're not."

"How can you not know?" Dr. Kay asked.

"Uh, well..." Bakura stammered. He looked around, and noticed the work board of what time which doctors had patients. "Oh look, I have a patient coming in soon, I really should get ready for that." He inch toward his office, "Let's talk later." He rushed his inside his tiny office and shut the door, locking it behind him. "This is not going to be a good day," he groaned.

ooo

When Bakura's break finally rolled around, which was at one o'clock in the after noon, and sneaked out of the pediatrics center and climbed the stairs to the roof.

"Peace at last," He groaned as he shut the door behind him. He put his sunglasses on and slumped down against the wall. "How the hell am I supposed to keep this from them?"

"Keep what from us?"

Bakura shot to his feet and looked around. Dr. Kay stood a few yards away from him. "You have break right now?"

"Things changed while you were gone Bakura," Dr. Kay said as she approached him. "And I'm guessing you did some changing too."

"Just because something did happen doesn't mean I'll willing talk about it," Bakura said.

"I see," the older doctor said. "Will you at least tell me how London was?"

"It's changed," Bakura answered, "Since I was last there." He wanted to tell her what had happened; he knew he would have to sooner or later. He sighed, "Fine, do really want to know what happened? I'll warn you now, what I'm going to tell will sound like the biggest lie in existence. It'll sound like a horror movie to put it simply."

"Was it that bad?" Dr. Kay asked.

"Every word I am about to tell you is true," Bakura answered. "If you think I'm insane when I'm through, go a head and think that, but it won't change anything."

"All right," Dr. Kay said, "Tell me."

He told her, in all detail he could. He left out a few gory details, but that was all he left out. When he finished, he watched her.

Dr. Kay stared at him for a moment, and then started laughing.

"I knew it," Bakura said as he threw his hands up, "I knew you would laugh, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Seriously?" Dr. Kay asked. "Vampire? That's impossible, they don't exist."

"If they don't exist then try finding my pulse," Bakura challenged, holding out his wrist to her.

Dr. Kay felt his wrist, readjusting her grip several times as she tried to find his pulse. When she didn't find it by touch she pulled out her stethoscope. After failing to find his pulse that way she backed away a step. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Bakura asked. "It's not there. What more proof do you need?"

Dr. Kay thought for a moment, "Fangs?"

Bakura bared his fangs, feeling satisfaction when he saw her jump. "Believe me?"

"But," Dr. Kay started, "From all the stories and movies I've seen, vampires can only come out at night."

"A vampire that has not killed to feed can still go out in daylight," Bakura explained. "Obviously I have not, so I can still go out in daylight. I also plan to keep it that way."

"Then how do you..." Dr. Kay didn't finish the question.

"Where I was staying, they gave me transfusion blood, the ones that could no longer be used because they had passed their expiration date."

"Oh," Dr. Kay said, rather dumbfounded.

"Well?" Bakura asked.

"Well what?" Dr. Kay asked.

Bakura smacked himself in the forehead, "Well are afraid of me, think I'm insane, what?"

Dr. Kay stared at him, and then to his annoyance, started laughing again. "Sorry," she said as she got herself under control. "Well as to my opinion of you now, it really hasn't changed. There isn't anything I can do to change what you are. And unless you become some sort of a threat, there isn't any reason to fear you."

Bakura sighed with relief, "You have no idea how relieved I am."

Dr. Kay punched him in the arm affectionately. "Don't get to relieved, don't you need to tell the rest of your colleagues?"

Bakura glared at her, "Did you really have to ruin my happy moment?"

Dr. Kay laughed, "Sorry."

"Yeah sure you are," Bakura grumbled as he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and headed for the door.

"Where are you going now?" Dr. Kay asked.

"I'm going to my office," Bakura answered. "I'm going to try and figure out how to tell everyone else without get the same reaction out of them that I got out of you."

Dr. Kay laughed again, and followed him.

ooo

Author's Note: Another pointless chapter, sorry about that. At least they're home, right? I'll try and make the next chapter interesting, I'm sorry if I'm boring you guys. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 23

Bakura sighed and glared at his watch. His shift ended at four pm, and it was three pm now. He wished that he didn't have to stay another hour. He didn't have another appointment for another ten minutes, and decided to take a quick walk around the hospital. As he was passing the hospital entrance, a man burst inside, holding a gun.

"No one move!" the man yelled, "This is a hostage!"

Bakura ducked under some cover like everyone else, but the only reason he did it was so he could his laughter. He knew it wasn't time to be laughing, but the concept of a man attacking a hospital was just too stupid. He lightly punched himself in the face and got himself back to reality. The man was armed, which meant everyone inside the hospital was in danger.

He peeked over the counter her was hiding behind. The man was looking in another direction. Bakura straightened his tie, and to the receptionist who normally manned the desk's surprise, he walked calmly out from behind the counter. He calmly began to approach the man.

The man heard him and looked at Bakura. "Don't you see this gun? I can kill with this thing you moron. Get back over there before a blow your brains out."

Bakura stopped and glared at the man. "Well, I think it's rather moronic to hold hostage inside a hospital. Everyone around you is defenseless." (Not to mention those down the halls and on the upper floors have no idea what's going on.)

The man raised his gun at Bakura. "I don't need you telling me what's right and what's wrong. Now get back over there before I shoot you."

Bakura eyed him, and was about to make a move when a little girl came running out of a hall. She was laughing, obviously running away from her mother or older sibling. When she saw the gun in the man's hand, she froze.

The man saw the girl, and leveled the gun at her. Bakura acted before he thought, and threw himself over to the girl and covered her as the man fired the gun. He felt pain shoot through the lower right side of his back, but he knew the man had missed his spine. Unfazed by the pain, he looked at the little girl. "Are you all right?"

The little girl nodded, "Yes," she whimpered, very scared.

"Good," Bakura said. He was about to send out of harms way, but then heard the gunfire again and covered the girl again. He felt shooting pain in more areas of his back as the bullets hit, but since none of them were silver, they couldn't kill him no matter where they hit him. Finally the firing stopped. "Why don't you go and hide over there?" he said to the girl.

The little girl nodded and raced back down the hall. As soon as she was gone, Bakura coughed up a mouthful of blood. He heard the man laughing behind him, and figured now was the time to give the man a little payback. He got to his feet as if nothing was wrong with him. He felt pain, but it was more like an annoying ache now that the initial injuries were done.

"What the-?" the man said as he watched Bakura get to his feet.

Bakura turned to face the man, looking very dangerous with the deadly look in his eyes and blood running down from his mouth. "Why don't you drop all of your weapons now? It'll save you some pain later."

The man yanked something out of his pocket, a grenade. "Don't make me use this. I will, just try me."

Bakura glared at him, and as if to spite him, rushed over too fast for the man to see and grabbed the man's arm with the hand the held the deadly bomb. "I tried you, and I don't see you moving," Bakura growled. His fangs were bared his eyes were like slit pupils.

"What the hell are you?" the man asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Bakura hissed.

The man gulped, but then yanked out another gun and shot at Bakura. Bakura jumped away to avoid getting hit, landing two yards away. "Bad move," the man said, holding up the bomb again. He yanked out of the key and tossed it.

Bakura gasped and leapt at to bomb. He grabbed it and clutched it to his body. He heard people around him gasp, but that was that last thing he heard when the grenade went off in his hands.

ooo

Dr. Kay had come out of the elevator with Yugi, whom had been in for a check up when they saw Bakura grab the bomb.

"Bakura!" Dr. Kay yelled as Yugi pulled her back and held her as the bomb went off. The two wait for the blast to over come them, but it never did. "What happened?" Dr. Kay asked as she looked up.

"I don't know," Yugi answered as he turned to look. "Uh-oh."

Where the bomb had gone off we a white dome. The dome suddenly flared, splitting into two pieces.

"What is that?" Dr. Kay asked. "They look like wings."

"They are," Yugi confirmed. "Bakura used his powers to block the hospital from the blast."

"Oh," Dr. Kay said as she watched.

ooo "Holy hell," the man said as he watched the fiery wings flare up. "What the fuck is he?"

Bakura got to his feet and turned to face the criminal. The explosion despite the protection of his powers had burned his coat, shirt, and tie away. "You brought this on yourself," he said as he began to walk toward the man.

The man was terrified and began firing shots at Bakura. He fired faster when the first of the bullets didn't slow the on coming figure. "Oh shit, you're a monster!" he threw his empty gun away and ran for the doors, into the waiting police company.

Bakura watched him run. When the man was out the door, he glanced around. He spotted Yugi with Dr. Kay. He gave a slight nod to Yugi, and then enfolded himself with his wings and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Dr. Kay asked.

"I have no idea," Yugi answered. "He's going to have a lot to explain later."

"He informed some of the staff on what happened to him," Dr. Kay said. "But he didn't say anything about that."

"There are lots of things he doesn't tell people," Yugi said. "Come on, we'd better go and find him before something else happens." Dr. Kay nodded.

ooo

Author's Note: Wow! I finally worked on this thing. I have had the worst writer's block. I haven't been able to work on anything for the longest time. I know this is short, but at least it's something. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hellsing.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 24

Bakura opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was; he had let his powers carry as far as he thought safe, and then he had blacked out. Now that he was awake, he looked around from where he lay to see if he could recognize his surroundings. All he could really see was blue sky, but he could also see some trees. He sat up slowly, and winced. Most of his injuries had healed on their own, but a few of them, the ones where the bullets had not gone completely through his body, were still there.

"Getting home is not going to be fun," he groaned. He got to his and took a better look around. He was in a clearing with trees on all sides. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. He sighed and went to the nearest tree. He grabbed the nearest branch and began to climb. When he reached the top, he looked around. He found that even with the use of his powerful vision, it was still difficult to find the city. He finally found it and went to summon his powers so he could fly back. He found that he was tapped out.

"Great," he grumbled. "The one time I need my powers I can't use them." He sighed and climbed down the tree. He checked to see what time it was and found that he didn't have a watch anymore. The explosion had incinerated it. "Nothing seems to be going my way today." There wasn't anything else to do but to start walking.

As he walked, he noted the position of the sun. It was beginning to set, which meant that it would be dark soon. He wondered if the night would help his powers return? He hoped they would, surprisingly. He never thought he would want to have his powers for any reason.

His vision sharpened as the light began to fade. The coming chill of the night didn't affect him as much as he thought it would. Once full darkness came, he stopped and tried to summon his powers. They came, completely revitalized. He sprouted fiery white wings and launched himself into the air. He soared over the trees and headed for the light of the city.

As he flew, he began to wonder how he was going to get home. He couldn't fly like this out in the open, he would be a beacon in the sky is he did that. When he was just beyond the city, he landed and withdrew his power. He used the shadows as he made his way back to the hospital. He made his way to the back and used the stairs to get to the floor he needed to. He knew that once he got into his office area he would be swamped with more questions. He knew he would have to explain himself, and walked into the area prepared to answer all questions.

To his surprise, no one said a word. Dr. Kay came forward and gave him her white lab coat. Bakura took it with a nod of thanks and pulled it on. It was a little small, but it was better than going topless. He went to his office and collapsed in his chair with a groan.

"I still have to go home," he said. He glanced up to see his colleagues looking at him, but they still hadn't said anything. "I know all of you want to say something. You can, but please only one at a time."

"How is it that you weren't injured by the bomb?" a nurse asked.

Bakura shrugged, "There are times when my powers still do things I have no control over."

"How did you get back here?" Dr. Kay asked.

"I walked until it got dark," Bakura answered. "When the sun set I was able to summon my powers again and I was able to get myself back here faster than walking."

"What are you going to do now?" Dr. Kay asked.

"Go home," Bakura answered. "Once I get myself up and out of this chair." Dr. Kay came forward and held out her hand. Bakura looked at it for a moment, and then reached out and took it. She helped him to his feet, and he had to lean against his desk for a moment before he was able to move. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to drive. I'm exhausted even though it's night."

"I'll drive you home," Dr. Kay said. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow, or will you be in tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet," Bakura answered as they left his office. "If I decide I'm going to come I'll just walk. I will most likely sleep through tomorrow and wake up again the day after."

"Then just take the day off tomorrow," Dr. Kay said. "You've more than earned it."

ooo

Dr. Kay got Bakura back to his apartment. Once he was inside he collapsed onto his couch. He wanted to stay there and not move, but he knew he couldn't. He sorely wanted to take a shower and get into some real clothes. Reluctantly he got to his feet and went to take a shower.

Once changed into fresh clothes, he fell onto his bed and closed his eyes.

ooo

Author's Note: I know this is a pathetically short chapter, but I wanted to post something since I haven't done so in a very long time. I'm getting some more ideas for this, so I'm hoping the next chapter will be much longer. Until next chapter then; review me and tell me what you think. 


End file.
